The God Daughter
by Dog-Demon-Emiko
Summary: Kyra Potter is the key to end it all, therefore, she is to be protected. But when she dosn't want the protection, the worst happens. And now she has to make the toughest desicion she ever made. CharmedHarry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**The God-Daughter**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 1: The Prophecies**

**(AN: Just incase you didn't read my profile, Paige will not be in this story. All characters from Harry Potter and Charmed don't belong to me, but Kyra Potter, her powers,and any other charactersdo.)**

_"The one who will hold the final weapon for nine moons approches,  
Born to great power of the earth,  
F__rom a woman of air, and a man of water, in the heat of fire,  
And harnessess the gift of light.  
The Dark Lord will force the chosen innocent to bear the weapon,  
And the weapon will change the innocent in ways she knows not.  
The black, red, and yellowto theeast and west until maturity,  
T__he power of three will be her only hope,  
The destruction will begin and chaos will overpower until blood can defeat its own,  
The Dark Lords shall reign,  
And the hearts of the non shall live in fear for centuries until the blood can destroy its own..."_

The man with sparkiling blue eyes and half moon spectacles watied and calmed his heart while the woman snapped back to being herself. Her many braclets jingled as she shook and chocked, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy became slightly concered when her shaking did not seize. The woman sitting in front of him was Sibyl Trelawny, the grand daughter of the great Cassandra Trelawny, a powerful and famous seer. This started out as a job interveiw, and the woman ended up convusling and muttering words in a deep voice. Her breathing was still heaving, so the tall aging man stood to help her, when she spoke agian:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,  
__Born to those who have thrice defied him,  
Born as the seventh month dies,  
And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,  
But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not,  
And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives,  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

_

* * *

_

"Until the blood can destroy its own," he recited. In front of him was his pensieve, and next to it was both tellings written down. For about three hours he had tried to decipher them, and he failed. All he had was the month of July, a hidden weapon and a mark. He got up, slowly streaching, and lifted the heavy stone bowl back onto its pedastil. He folded the parchment up neatly and tucked it into his robes. 

Just as he turned to scale the iron staircase leading to his chambers, a tapping filled the room. Turning gracefully, he spotted an owl over his half moon spectecles at his window. He hurridly walked towards the owl, hoping that it wasn't urgent. But something told the old but wise man that it was. Maybe it was just his nerves, for it was late at night and Voldemort was at the height of his power. Maybe that was what caused his hand to shake as he took the scroll from the foot of the large bird and invited it inside the room. Fawkes, his loyal phionex, gave a soft song-like sound at the visitor, but Dumbledore payed no heed. He moved over to where a torch was dying out for the light and opened in. In hand writing he knew to well, messy but in some way neat, it read:

_Dumbledore,_

_Lily just gave birth. Twins as you predicted, a boy and a girl: Harry, the oldest, and Kyra, the younger. Your job as their gaurdian has begun! Congradulations!_

_There is something strange about Kyra, however Dumbledore. Lily and I both saw it but the others didn't. So far you are the only other one to know. She has a birthmark, a strange one, on her chest. It's very faded, and she has to be under a light in order for you to see it properly, but it's there. It looks like a star; five pointed. The top part is the most faded, it's white. The upper left point is pink, the upper right is gray, the lower left is blue, and the lower right is green. I have no idea what it is, nothing like it has ever been in my family, and Lily's family has no magical history. What do you suppose it is?_

_I hope to see you soon. Do stop by anytime, you know where to find us. _

_Sincerly,  
James_

Dumbledore's thick silver eye brows knitted together as he took the paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and the familiar throbbing of his head reminded him of how tired he indeed was. He sighed and put the papers back into his pocket. He went back over to his desk and took out a small bit of parchment and wrote on it quickly:

_I cannot discuss that for obvious reasons, but I will meet you tomorrow, early. I do have an idea however, and pray that I am wrong. Congradlutations to you both,_

_Dumbledore_

He gave it back to the large owl, who clamped it firmly in its talons and flew into the night. With a heavy sigh the headmaster went off to bed.

* * *

The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy hid the effects if his heavy heart. James and Lily Potter, his most trusted friends, had been murdered tonight on Halloween night. Much to his dismay, Harry and Kyra Potter, their yearling children are now orphans. 

"Are you sure you don't want to send him to the Acadamy too Albus? Sending the boy to live with muggles is rather harsh don't you think?"

"This is no punishment Minerva, he dosn't belong with the Acadamy, only Kyra. Harry is safest with his family."

"Albus, not only do I not like the idea of Harry living with muggles, but do you really think seperating them is the best thing to do?" Dumbledore stopped and looked down at the bundle in his arms. His breath, which was visble tonight, gently tickled the sleeping young lad on his nose.

"Their safty is more important Minerva. Each of these children have different destinys, and Voldemort will haunt them for the rest of their lives. Atleast if he gets one of them, hope will not be lost." He regretted the fact that it had to be that way, but it just was. He placed the bundle on the door step and gently put a letter down beside him. With one last look he left him there, the Boy Who Lived, and turned to leave, placing the lights back into their lamps before disapperating with a _crack.

* * *

_

**8 Years Later...**

She tossed her head gently for the hundreth time that night to get her bangs out of her eyes. Her chocolate eyes, almost black in the dim light, skimmed the ancient pages of their family book. With a sigh she ran a hand through her shoulder length brown hair, a sign that she was stressed, and closed the book and set it on her lap. Creaking floor boards caught her attention; she looked up to see her older sister.

"Hey, you still up here?" she asked softly, the croak in her voice was a sign that she had been sleeping. She sat down next to her and began to push her bangs from her forehead. Piper smiled at her older sisters efforts to calm her.

"I just can't shake the feeling Prue, there's something we're not ready for. And you know me, I like to be ready." Prue smiled and hugged her.

"We haven't even had our powers for a year Piper, there's always going to be something were not ready for. But we'll know what to do when the time is right. We've got Grams, remeber? She'll let us know one way or another."

"But-"

"No buts! Go to sleep you, you have to go to work tomorrow, remeber? What would Quake do without you?"

"I know, I know," Piper sighed. She stood grudgingly and plopped the book back onto its stand. The left the attic together, and with a flick of the wrist the door closed behind them. "Show off," Piper muttered. Being the oh-so-mature person Prudence is, she stuck her tounge out and went to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**The God-Daughter**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 2: All the Signs**

**(AN: The 'Harry Potter Series' books don't exsist in this story either. Ex: Prue won't walk into a book store and see a Harry Potter book.)**

Pheobe was sitting on the couch, watching a childrens program with Wyatt, her nephew, while Prue and Piper were running around the house babbling on about something about the Elders. A comercial about tampons came on, making her flip the channel. Like a year old child would want to know about that? She had turned to the news where they were putting out a small fire. It was spring, and San Fransico hadn't gotten much rain like usual. Brush fires were popping up everywhere and there were only more to come.

The worst possible smell filled her nostrils, snapping her out of her daze and making her snort and choke. A tiny baby giggle came from the colorful playpen next to her feet.

"You did it didn't you?" she accused. He only smiled and giggled, evaporating any sort of fake anger she had.

"Pheobes did-, OH my _good_ness!" Prue shouted. The baby was so used to yelling it didn't even cry, only look sad and uncomfortable.

"Where's Piper?" Pheobe asked, covering her nose.

"Upstairs talking to Leo. Pheobes please go change him!" Prue heels clicked as she went into the kitchen and took a big breath.

"Ohhh, why am I always on diaper duty!" she complained. She picked up her nephew with extreme caution and carried him quickly up the stairs. The boy seemed to be humoured at her funny faces. She made quick due of changing him to get out of the nursery. She opened the window and closed the door to try and work the smell out.

As she passed the attic she faintly heard a distinct jingle and rumple of pages turning by air. "Prue!" she called, hearing the magical wind settle and moving slowly with her nephew in arms. By the time she reached the top Prue had met up with her.

"It just turned?" Pheobe nodded. Her oldest sister walked confidently over to the book and skimmed the page. Her face scrunched in confusion.

"What?" Pheobe asked as she put Wyatt into the play pen.

"It looks...like a prophecy or a reading. Listen: 'The one who will hold the final weapon for nine moons approches,  
Born to great power of the earth,  
From a woman of air, and a man of water, in the heat of fire,  
And harnessess the gift of light.  
The Dark Lord will force the chosen innocent to bear the weapon,  
And the weapon will change the innocent in ways she knows not.  
The black, red, and yellow to the east and west until maturity,  
The power of three will be her only hope,  
The destruction will begin and chaos will overpower until blood can defeat its own,  
The Dark Lords shall reign,  
And the hearts of the non shall live in fear for centuries until the blood can destroy its own.'"

"Does it say anything else?" Prue pointed to the bottom of the page.

"Sybill Trelawny to Albus P.W.B Dumbledore."

"Who the hell are they?" she asked. Prue shrugged then scrunched her thin eyebrows.

"Trelawny...Cassandra Trelawny was a famous seer. I remeber that from Bucklands...she had tons of portraits."

"So we should start with seers then?" Prue nodded. Pheobe flipped through the Book of Shadows while Prue searched through the numourus books she bought from the store. With the Triad and the sorce so high in power, they could never be to ready. It wasn't until an hour of searching when Piper found them looking rather bothered.

"Didn't you hear me calling you guys? What are you looking for?"

"Sorry hunny, the book did the page thingy agian and you and Leo were working some things out so we didn't want to bother you," Prue apoligized. "Have you ever heard of Albus Dumbledore or-"

"Dumbledore? The wizard? Yea, there was something about him in the book towards the back. Something about his dealings and stuff."

"Nothing about a prophecy?"

"Nope, not that I recall." The oldest and youngest sister sighed while the middle child tended to her whining son.

"You think it has anything to do with down there?" Pheobe asked. They could never root anything to the Triad or the Source. Becasue the two great evils were always fighting for dominance they could never pin something on just one of them.

"It could," Prue shrugged "but it speaks of a child. 'From a woman of air, and a man of water, in the heat of fire, And harnessess the gift of light'. What child of darkness harnesses the gift of light?"

"It also mentions the power of three, and that the 'Dark Lords' have to be killed by her, apparently."

"Lords? So maybe this is about the Triad?" Piper suggested.

"No, they are universally known as the Triad. These Dark Lords are something new."

"You know, Leo was telling me the Elders have seen saying things about the Dark Lord. Voldemort, his name is I think."

"Sounds French or something," Phoebe commented.

"Probably. Where is Leo now?" Prue asked.

"Up there, they called him away." Piper's face turned fussy agian, and the sisters guessed what their other sister had been doing when her husband got called away.

Blue lights and a jingle filled the room and everyone looked up expectantly. The lights took shape and their brother-in-law appeared. "The Elders need you to go to Britain."

"Britian?" The sisters asked in unison.

"Yea. Voldemort is terrorizing things out there and theres only one man who knows him well enough to help you."

"What about Wyatt?"

"The Elders will take him for as long as we need." The grave tone in their whitelighters voice worried them. Piper nodded and handed him over and watched her husband and son evaporate into the heavans. She turned to her sisters with her game face on. Ever since Piper had become a mom she was more and more like Prue; serious and down to bussiness. Blue lights reappeared in the triangle that they had unknowingly created with themselves. A woman with short blonde hair in pearl white robes with gold stitching stood before them.

"Leo volenteered to stay with Wyatt and said he would met up with you later. I will take you to your appointment." The Elder confirmed. The sisters nodded.

* * *

Kyra ran her hand through her thick reddish brown hair for the hundreth time that day. She was a very upset witch. 

Here she was, in 12 Grimmald Place, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, locked in her room. 'It was for her own safty' they told her. Cock and bull, like she'd belive that.

She had been pulled out of her school because some old guy told her it was no longer safe for her. She didn't mind that part, she had a deep secret that was forbidden to tell, not even to her brother who was still in school. But what worried her, was that only two days that she had left, two days after her 15th birthday, her school, her home, had been attacked. Her Die Lehrerin, Dame Abendroth had been killed. The Daily Phrophet said that it was for unknown reasons, but Kyra knew better. Her loyal Headmistress would not give up her location to whoever was after her. She knew that Dame Abendroth would not be the last one to die in this war.

After she left she came to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Here, she met her God-father, Sirius, and her parents best friend, Remus. She had also gotten to see Harry for the first time in over a year, but not for long. Only two days after he arrived he had to go back. Dumbledore wanted to avoid suspision.

Dumbledore...

He was the one who sealed her in her room. After Kyra tried to run a small breeze through the room to pick up some of the conversations they were having, he sealed her in there until meal time. Kyra wasn't one to whine or pout, but that didn't mean she wouldn't fight back, and there were scorch marks on the door to prove it. Those would definetly get her in trouble. They had taken her wand so that she didn't use any magic. Although the place was hidden with webs of spells, Kyra Potter was a powerful witch, whos magical levels already equaled to ones over twice her age. It was thanks to her gift.

For as long as she could remeber, she has had a birthmark on her chest. It was a five pointed star that steadily got darker as she grew. It was the five elements, something she had the power to bend at her will. The top star was distinctly white, showing her powers of telekinesis, powers of the mind. The others were sky blue, deep green, smokey grey, and passionate red, showing her powers over water, earth, wind, and fire. She was forbidden to show her birthmark to anyone for the sake of her safty. The mark was unheard of and also strange, along with the lighting scar on her forehead. But she shared the lightning shaped scar on her head with her brother, the five pointed star was only on her.

Kyra was a fiesty girl though, no push over. Not only was she bold from her blood, but her nanny who took care of her, Carnie Appricott, a british widow, who always told her 'Never sleep, Never die'. Basicly, don't submit, to anything. It was nanny Carnie who told her of her destiny and she cried while doing it. This made Kyra even stronger, her nanny had cried, which means that the situation was deathly serious. Her nanny always told her that she was the Daughter of Nature. She was passionate, hot-headed, and bold like fire, carefree like wind, calm and deathlylike water, and powerful like the earth.

_FLASHBACK_

_A 5-year-old Kyra was sitting on her nannys lap looking out the window. It was a rainy day, something Kyra actually enjoyed. Rain makes you think, whether your sitting in it or looking at it from the window, you always think._

_Kyras reflection played back from the dark pane. Brimming over her soft white nightgown was her birthmark. She touched it softly and sighed. Her nanny's smooth hands covered her own._

_"Don't make it sound like such a burden." her voice sounded like the hum of the dryer, or flapping hummingbird wings. She loved her nannys smooth calming voice._

_"I can't even go to school because of this." Kyra longed to go to school, to be normal and have fun. But she was homeschooled in her magic for now._

_"It's who you are." Kyra sughed agian, making old Carnie smile. "Look," they looked at their reflections in he glass. Carnie pointed to each corner of the star. "Your eyes are like fire. They tell people that your bold, strong, and untamable."_

_"But I'm not strong, I'm just a kid."_

_"Oh no sweetie, you are strong, and you grow stonger everyday. Don't let anyone ever tell you that you arn't." She gave the child a reassuring squeeze and looked back to the window. "Now, your face," she ran her smooth hands over the girls cheeks and brushed over her forehead. "It's like water. So smooth, calm, and serene. Your body is as strong as the earth itself. You can run faster and jump higher than any other little girl that I have ever seen. And last but not least, you. Your like the wind. One second your there, the next your not. One second your happy, then your sad. Your unpredictable, just like nature. Your...nature's daughter." The woman smiled and pulled the girl into her chest. Kyra fell quickly asleep, listining to the pitter-patter of rain and the steady heartbeat of her trusted nanny._

There was a knock on her door and Kyra only grunted for entry. Dumbledore poked his head inside the door as if trying to make sure it was safe before exposing his full body.

"Kyra, the sisters are here. Remeber, they don't know who you are, so no magic."

"They think I'm a muggle?" Kyra asked, her voice almost exasperated.

"No, I mean the other magic. Although your safest with them your magic can leave large traces-"

"Of magical energy, leading Voldemort and his followers straight to me." she finished. Dumbledore gave his charge a playfully stern look. "I know how you hate to repeat yourself," she smirked. He jerked his head, motioning for her to take leave. She gave him a playful bow and smiled as she walked out. She only hoped that he didn't see the sorrow in her eyes. How she would miss Britain, Germany, and the life she once knew as a normal child. She sighed as she decended the rickety and narrow wooden stairs and into the living room. She was no no longer a teenaged girl just wanting another adventure and trying to stay out of trouble at the same time, but a living prophecy, and the key to the fate of the world.

**Transaltions **(german)

**Die Lehrerin**- headmistress

**Dame-** madame


	3. Chapter 3

**The God-Daughter**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 3: Cold Rain**

She steeled her face before walking in; her face passive with a thin mouth and emotionless eyes. It was all bussiness now, no more fun and games. Two women were sitting on the old motheaten couch, and another was standing reagily. The three of them together radiated power, but the one Kyra kept eye contact with was the one standing. Confidence, power, and protection came off her in waves, and proposed to be the most challenging. Without breaking eye contact she saw her stance and apperence. Her black hair was nearly halfway down her back and her bangs framed her face. A beauty mark was next to one of her nostrils, and her face was equally porportioned. She wore a black shirt that hung off the shoulder and firm fitting Levis. Kyra could not see her feet as she kept staring into smokey gray eyes which challenged her back, demanding submission. She made her stare harder, she was the daughter of the nature, she would bow to no one.

"Kyra," Dumbledore inturrputed the staring contest, "these are the Halliwell sisters. You'll be living with them for now. That is Prue," he touched her shoulder, a silent sign for her to behave. "this is Piper, and Phoebe." She glanced to the couch where the other two were sitting. The one closet to Prue was Piper. She had long, waist length brown hair, brown eyes, and a definete mothering aura. She wore a simple short sleeved shirt and kaki pants...yup, definetly mothering. The last one, Phoebe, had a more younger and less tamable aura. She seemed like a flame that used to be a wildfire, with her dark bown hair and almost black eyes.

She nodded her head to acknowlegde them all, never once openeing her mouth. Dumbledore should have known she'd act this way. "Well, are you ready to go?" he asked, trying to put some cheerfulness into the room. She nodded, not looking at anything. "Girls, I will prepare the Portkey. Kyra, come with me please." Without a word she followed him out the room and into the basement kitchen where he looked around. Spotting an old black kettle she summoned it.

"Kyra, please try and get along." he asked, looking at her over his half moon glasses.

"I never said I didn't like them." she defended.

"That's the thing, you never said anything at all. Just give them a chance. I know it's tiring to have to do this but it's-"

"For my own saftey," she finished. He gave her a stern look. "Well then pick new phrases!" She accused, andlooked at the floor.Oncethe Portkey was donehe called the sisters down.

"Remember, lay low, and keep your cover." Kyra waved him off, but hugged him anyway. They let go as soon as the door opened. "Goodbye," he whispered. She shook her head.

"See you soon," she corrected. They shared a true smile and then turned to face the sisters.

"Grab hold on the count of three." he instructed, cheerful as if nothing happened. "One, two, three!" They grabbed hold and felt as if they were in a whirlwind and landed smoothly on a hard oak floor. They stood and recomposed themselves. It was silent for a second until one of them said something.

"Well! Um, welcome to the Halliwell Manor, Kyra. Your room is upstairs and the one all the way down to the left. Are you hungry? Dinner is in about uhh, 3 hours but I can whip up something while we wait!" Piper offered. Kyra shook her head and headed upstairs, leaving the three sisters looking after her. Piper turned to her sisters, her lips caught in a pursed position and a akward smile. "Well, I think that went well!" They made their way to the kitchen.

"I wonder what's so big about her," Phoebe said her thoughts aloud. "Dumbledore didn't say."

"We can just try to figure out the prophecy," Piper sighed. "Besides, it said the Dark Lords will be coming after her to give her a weapon. Which means that they know who they are because they killed the headmistress of that school."

"I think she knows," Prue intergected. Phoebe and Piper looked to her.

"How could she know?"

"You can see it in her face. Her eyes...they just have so much protection. Way to much for a fifteen year old girl living at school."

"Dumbledore said she did have a screwy past," Phoebe pointed out.

"All we can do is wait, and read. But we can't stop our lives for this girl. I want to vanquish who ever it is we have to vanquish and get my son back." Piper said truthfully. Maybe she could negociate with Leo and the Elders.

"Mean while, what are we going to do with her?" Phoebe asked. "She just can't sit around here all day."

"Well the safest place would be magic school right?" Prue asked.

"If it was then why didn't they let Wyatt just go to their nursery?"

"So you think this is somthing more?"

"I think this is something more that their letting on. If they wanted to give her a weapon then why wouldn't the Order keep her?" Piper set a kettle on the stove for some tea.

"We could always try a truth spell." Phoebe suggested.

"Yes but they don't always work like planned." Prue reminded her. Her experiment with Andy had turned out horrible.

"Maybe we can work something out with Gideon so she can go there for classes and come here at night like a normal school?"

"I guess we'll have to ask her what she was studying in her other school?" Phoebe suggested.

"Good idea, tell me how that works out." Prue then left the kitchen. Piper turned to her other sister.

"What's with her?" Phoebe shrugged and left also.

* * *

Kyra's room wasn't large, or it didn't look it due to the queen size bed in the middle of the wall. The walls were stripped and the bed sheets were printed. The rug was soft, so it seemed the room wasn't used much, but it still was clean. 

She unpacked her luggage in about in hours time, not having much to unpack. She had thoughts on rearranging the room, but didn' bother. She didn't plan on staying long.

By the time she actually sat down and thinked a little bit it was dark and raining. Piper had came up to her room twice and knocked on the door, telling her dinner was ready. The first time she didn't say anything but the second time she said no.

She sat on her window sill looking out into the rainy streets. The street lights put a white light on her face, making her squint her eyes the tinest bit. She really didn't want to be here, really. On another thought, where would she go? Then agian, she could find some place to go.

Two knocks came on her door, and the they tried the knob. Just like it had been all day, it was locked. "Kyra?" came Piper's mothering voice. "Kyra open the door." She stayed silent, hoping that they would think she was asleep. She heard whispers outside the door, and then the door swung open. She didn't bother to look at them, only kept looking out the window.

"Kyra, we need to ask you some questions." Phoebe's voice was reapprochful, as if she was trying to see her reaction before going firmer or softer. She still said nothing, she answers to no one. Phoebe sat on her bed, Piper and Prue standing at the door. She could feel Prue's accusing stare.

"Do you know what happened at your last school? Like why your headmistress was killed?" she asked.

"No." A muscle in hereyebrow twitched, showing her aggitation.

"Do you know anything about a prophecy?"

"No." They were silent for a second.

"Do you know your parents or anything?" She looked at them, her eyes cold and almost dead.

"No." she said with some meaning. "Are you done?" Phoebe looked back at her sisters.

"Not quite," Piper said "We can't watch you like we should be. I'm busy, and Phobe and Prue have jobs, so we're going to send you to Magic school. We know the headmaster of it and if you tell me where your studies left off then we can arrange something. You can go for a few hours in the morning, and theirs plenty of kids your age." Kyra thought for a second; if she could get access to a fire place and some Floo Powder then she could get back to Germany.

"Sure."

"Okay! Great! Uhh,-"

"I'll write it down and give it to you tomorrow."

"Okay, sure. Uhh, goodnight." Kyra nodded and they left.

If she could just get back to Germany she could help the order. She would look for her headmistresses killer herself and find somewhere hidden to live.


	4. Chapter 4

**The God-Daughter**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 4: Magic School part 1**

As Kyra had promised she wrote down where she was currently at with all her classes and left it on the kitchen table. It had been about midnight when she had done it, she wanted to do it when the sisters were sleeping. Prue had been up until about midnight and fell asleep on the couch. While she was done there she also ate something and then took her shower. When she closed the door to her room after her shower she heard Prue's step up the stairs.

When she awoke it was rather late. Usually she awoke at 6:30, no matter if they had school or not. When she turned over to look at the clock it read 8:42am.

"Dam," she cursed. She wanted to wake early so she could explore the house. Might as well do it tonight.

She cracked her door and saw Phoebe slump down the stairs. She closed the door and sat down with her legs crossed. She breathed deeply and concentrated. Soon she felt the familiar feeling of flying and looked down. Her bodywas serne and still below her. Not wanting to stay out for long she stomped on the floor with both feet and fell through, landing on her feet. Walking into the kitchen she saw the sisters all still in their pajamas and sipping from steaming mugs.

"Charms? What the hell is that?" Piper asked.

"She's british, they use wands.To do thatthey have to learn how to use them. You think Gideon will know?" Prue asked.

"I hope so. You know, I definetly don't sense any kind of magical aura from her. It's like she's not a witch or something."

"She can do magic, she is a witch."

"No no no, it's like...you know how you just walk out into an open field or something, and you can feel the energy from nature itself? All the power in the plants and the water and he sun and the breeze?" Piper and Prue looked to eachother, confused.

"Whats in your coffee?" Prue asked. She and Piper giggled and Phoebe pouted.

"I'm sorry Pheobz, yea, I know."

"Well, that's what she feels like."

"You saying she feels like nature?"

"Yes. Well no...I don't know." Kyra went back up to her own body. Once she did she kept her eyes closed and took a few calming breaths. She then opened them and sat there. So Phoebe could sense auras? Suddenly a crash and a scream pounded in her ears.

"Piper!" she heard Prue scream from below her. Panicing, she summoned her wand and ran as fast as she could down the stairs, skipping every other step. A man with hollow eyes and black robes formed a blue ball in his hands whle the sisters scrambled to their feet.

"Hey!" Kyra called out.

"Are you nuts? Get the hell out of here!" Prue shouted while Piper flashed her hands, trying to freeze the demon. The demon turned his hollow eyes to her and let out a sick smile. He let loose the ball striaght at her.

"Reducto!" she screamed. The spell shot out her wand with a loud BOOM and blew the ball apart in a shower of blue lights. "Bombarda!" She shouted agian. With a horrid scream their attacker blew apart from the inside out. Seeing that the sisters were okay, she retreated to her room without a word. She needed to calm down.

"Whoa," Prue managed to say once the girl left. "So that's what they teach at British magic schools."

"Did you guys see that?" Phoebe asked.

"What?" the older sisters unisoned.

"Something on her chest. It glowed when she first came down here." Piper shrugged.

"Atleast she didn't leave a mess."

"Piper,"

"What?"

"Your not alteast curious about the girl?"

"Look, we can't make her tell us everything about her. She's only here until the Order can catch these Dark Lords, and then she's gone. Besides, she obviously dosn't want to be bothered seeing as as many times she blew us off. So why don't we just leave her alone? She starts magic school tomorrow, so she'll be gone. Meanwhile, I'm going to get working on getting my son back." The middle sister went to the kitchen, her known comfort zone.

**Sorry about the slowness of updates. Lack of reviews is causing me to kinda forget, plus finals start on Friday and until next Thursday so I havn't had time to type. Plus I'm starting sports, so bear with me on this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The God-Daughter**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 5: Magic School part 2**

Kyra awoke at 5:45am, not really knowing why. When she closed her eyes they stung a bit, proving she was still tired. But her mind was wide awake, not allowing her to go to sleep. She sighed and walked over to her bag. She didn't bring many clothes, only enough to last her about a week. She took a long hot shower anyway and grunted when it was only 6:15am. She patted dry her body, put on her undergarments, wrapped her towel back around her and sat on the floor indian style. Exhaling and inhaling deeply, her mind calmed and her body relaxed.

_She was deep inside of her own mind, in the total darkness where she could still see herself. Deeming herself ready, she turned behind her and slightly to the left. She spaced her legs equally apart with one infront of the other and placed her hands calmly in front of her. With moves of the upmost grace she brought her hands palms up slowly and then palms down slowly until a blue light shown at her feet. A stream of water slithered up like a cobra, once high enough it stopped and floated like a ribbon being waved around heat. She turned to her right and put her legs out so she was squatting with a rigid look. She inhaled and then exhaled harshly, and brought her hands up with a fast motion, making a tiny boulder shoot from the green light that appeared._

_She turned in a 45 degree angle and stood with her feet under her shoulders. With flexible and graceful movement, a gray light at her feet began to glow, and air surged up from and formed in a sphere invisable to the untrained eye. She turned around competly and planted her feet strenly. She took careful steps, moving her arms with every step, exhaled, and grunted when fire shot up from the red light. __She turned back to where she started and closed her eyes. A white light appeared at her feet and soon after white tentacle looking streams appeared. Kyra sat in the middle, admiring her gifts, the elemnts which so kindly protected her, and made her, in a way._

_She laid back, basking in the secure feeling of her own power. Nothing could touch her here, nothing could hear her here. She could come here and scream, cry, or use her powers to the greatest extent, and no one would know. She didn't have to cry on the outside, or hurt anyone. She was...all alone._

_Suddenly the invisable ball glided swiftly under her nose. She smelled perfume, and cursed. She had forgotten to lay out her usual barriers to warn her if anyone was coming. A scream followed by a very faint "Oh my God," could be heard, and just like that all the elements dropped into their lights, which faded as soon as they did. The second the lights were gone the darkness shifted and she opened her eyes._

_

* * *

_

Phoebe thought something was strange as her mind woke up. It was quiet, very quiet. 'Wyatt's gone,' she realized. It was 5:30, normally at this time Piper would be up and getting Wyatt ready for magic school, but she wasn't. She swung her legs out of her bed and stretched in a cat like manner before going across the hall to see someone in the bathroom. She grunted and went to use the downstairs bathroom, she wouldn't be brushing her teeth yet, that's all. After washing her face and brushing her hair free of sleep knots she went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Piper was sitting at their small kitchen table, a cup of coffee already made. 

"Morning hunny," Phoebe said softly. Piper looked tired and stressed, and even though she did quite often it wasn't a good look for her. Her big sister swung her mane of hair around her other shoulder and gave her a smile that said 'I'm-not-trying-to-be-mean-but-don't-bother-me'. Phoebe gave her a weak smile and went over to the table. "Rough night?"

"I talked to Leo last night. He asked the Elders if we could just keep Wyatt at magic school but they said they don't trust it. I don't understand, Magic School is a place of good magic, why wouldn't they trust it?"

"Piper, you know that they took Wyatt for his own safty-"

"Yes but I don't understand. We're babysitting! Why is it so serious that they took him? And if it really is that serious then why won't they tell us why? I don't like being left out in the cold like this Febez, I don't. What if something happens? I didn't even say goodbye to him!" Prue chose that moment to walk in. She looked as if she was going to say something but stopped when she saw Pipers face.

"She dosn't understand what's so important that they took Wyatt for." Phoebe explained. Prue sighed and stroked Pipers hair.

"That's what I want to know. Look I was up all last night with Margret, Magic's School Librarian, and she said that this Kyra is not all of what she seems, but that's all she knew."

"That's a lot of help," Phoebe grumped. With Prue not trusting Kyra, and Piper stressing over Wyatt, the tension in the house was making her insane.

"Yea I know. But we can't force anything out of her. I mean, we don't even know who these Dark Lords are or whatever, and their not in the book or Magic Schools books, except mentioned in the phrophices."

"Hey maybe we should talk to Dumbledore. If he can't tell us then screw it, we should give her back." Phoebe sighed.

"Phoebe she's an innocent not a package." Prue scolded.

"No," Piper intergected "we_ find _innocents that are under attack, this one came to us needing protection from something that dosn't exsist. So I don't know what she is." There wasa silence that made them all slightly uncomfortble.

"Oh," Prue remebered "Did one of you leave your windows open? There's a huge draft upstairs." Piper shook her head.

"No, did Kyra?" Phoebe asked. Prue shrugged. "I'll go check, she has to get ready for school anyway,"

"I'll go with you," Prue offered. "I want to ask her some questions anyway." Phoebe rolled her eyes as they walked the stairs.

"Why don't you try a truth spell for crying out loud,"

"I should, huh?" Phoebe playfully pushed her sisters arm.

Phoebe found that Prue was right, as soon as they neared the door there was a loose wind pushing in and out of the hall, and it seemed to be leading to Kyra's room. With swift nods and determined faces, they approached with caution. Prue flung her hand up, making the door swing open.

"Oh my God," Piper whispered and Pheobe gasped. Prue stood there awe sturck at the sight. Kyra sat in the middle of the floor with nothing but a towel on. The wind pushing back and forth blew her locks back and forth. The girl herself gasped and opened her eyes, and for the first second they were totally white before she blinked and glared at them.

"What the hell-" Piper trailed off. Her face was a mixture between shock and anger. Kyra stood abruptly to her feet and composed herself.

"Ever tried knocking?" she defended, hoping that feinging anger would help her some. She blew it, they knew, and Dumbledore was going to have her head for it.

"Do you mind explaining to us what the hell that was?" Phoebe asked, clearly shocked.

"Actually, I do mind, thanks. Now do you mind getting out of my room so I can get dressed?"

"No! I'm tried of all your mysterires. Look, we have to protect you, and we can't do that if your keeping stuff from us." Prue shouted.

"I didn't ask to be protected! Now if you could only do me a favor and not!" Piper stepped forward, anger clearly evident in her features.

"Look, you are some kind of inportance because the Elders took my son. I won't get him back until whoevers coming after you is taken care of. SO if you could help us help you we can vanquish these guys, get you out of here,and everyone can be happy!" There was an eerie silence. How was she going to get out of this one?

"I was meditating, ok?" She snatched her clothes from her bag and moved towards the door to go into the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't," Piper seethed. She threw her hands up to freeze Kyra and was shocked when the girl didn't freeze. Kyra turned hard eyes on the middle sister.

"I'm a witch, I don't freeze." she growled and pushed past the seething sisters and into the bathroom.

* * *

When Kyra came out of the bathroom and downstairs she noticed that there was a door on the stair landing. Highly confused, she tried to recall if it as always there. She shrugged, she had no clue. Phoebe's voice carried through the dining room and into the living where she was standing. Without responding, she walked silently into the kitchen, glad her heavy combats kept her footsteps silent. Her dark navy jeans, black tank, black fishnet tank, and black fishnet gloves definetly gave her a rebelious look. No one said she had to be a goody-goody school girl. 

Sitting in the kitchen were the sisters and a tall pale man. His gray eyes held power and wisdom but a certian darkness also. Her lip twitched, a sign of uneasiness.

"Kyra," Prue interupted "this is Gideon. He's the headmaster of Magic school and will be teaching you personally. He's an Elder so be nice." She warned.

'Personal teacher?' How was she going to get away with this bloak on her tail? She nodded her head in respect and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"The pleausres mine," he offered. She felt a gentle force pushing her back and probing at her for a second. Had she not been trained, she would have never noticed it. She summoned a bit of energy and pushed back. Gideon blinked, breaking his concentration. The girl indeed had some power in her. "Shall we take our leave?" he asked. Supressing a huff, she followed him to the door on the ledge.

Gideon stopped half up the stairs and waved to the sisters. Kyra acted very interested in the door to avoid saying goodbye. She hated goodbyes more than anything.

"See you later Kyra," Phoebe called. Not wanting to be totally rude, she offered Phoebe a small forced smile. Gideon put a hand on her shoulder and opened the door. She stepped through, feeling magic surround her totally. There was a hall way in front of her that went on for...what looked like miles. They were currently standing in a large circular room filled with books and 3 long tables.

"Well Kyra, welcome to Magic School. This is the study hall. There are also meetings and announcements held here."

"What are all those doors?" she asked.

"Well, every door holds a different thing. And with some of them, there not always the same every time you open it." One of her eyebrows shot up. "Magic School is a place built on power. These books are generations and generations of magical studies. For first timers magical school can be a way of finding ones self. When the Charmed ones frst came here they realized their own problems too." Kyra began to look around, halfly listining to whatever Gideon was saying. She browsed through the books on the shelves, finding things from werewolves to warlocks in them.

As she moved to take a book named "Symbols of Power" from the shelf, a large raven swooped from above. Being caught off gaurd, she yelped and ducked. She whipped around to see where the bird had went and realized it was gone. "What happened?" Gideon asked as he offered her a hand up. Instinctivly not taking it, she rose to her feet still looking around.

"A raven nearly tried to decapitate me!" she growled "Didn't you see it?"

"No, I saw nothing. Like I told you, everyone sees somthing different here at magic school. Are you sure you saw a raven? For a raven holds nothing good." Kyra nodded, her composure restored. A grim look crossed Gideon face for only a moment before he tried to change the subject. "Now, you said you were learning Defense Against the Dark Arts. Can I take that for what it sounds or am I wrong?" Finally stopping her search she looked at her new teacher.

"Yes. We learn spells, charms, and hexes to defend ourselves agianst a lot of dark creatures, like Boggarts, werewolves, and hinkypunks, and agianst dark wizards."

"Would you like to give me a demonstration?" Kyra raised her eyebrow, this was going to be easier then she thought. She took her wand out her boot and got into the proper dueling stance. "Without the wand, if you please. I've seen what those things can do." She blinked.

"I can't do magic without my wand, sir." Gideon nodded.

"Very well. On my count. One, two, three!" He threw tree white spheres at her. Not knowing what they were, she jumped out the way. They hit the floor with a light spark, they were nothing but electirc balls with not a lot of electricity. There was only one way to destroy electricity.

He threw one agian, this one larger. She had to think very quickly, so she made up a word. "Uman Gandre!" she shouted, not knowing what language she spoke in. It didn't matter though, she sent a bolt of electrcity through her hand and out her wand. It hit the ball head on, making it explode.

When the dust cleared, she looked at the tip of her wand. It was charred a bit but not permenetly damaged. It would heal itself in a few hours. She would need to pick up a Lighting Staff when she left.

"Not bad," Gideon praised. "You seem to have that subject down. Come," he summoned. He led towards the hallway. She didnt know how long they walked for but it had to have been a while. Her feet were going numb from it. "Ah! here we are." He was facing a door on their left and opened it. Inside was a small library/office. There was a large desk in the middle with a large chair behind it. There were books on the shelves that covered the walls and a small door leading off to the side. Behind the desk was a small fireplace that was unlit, and a kettle hung over it. The desk and book shelves were polished oak, and the floor was carpeted. "This is where you will do the rest of your studying. These are all inported books from Great Britian to suit your needs. I even managed to get books that are beyond your level."

"You won't be teaching me then?" she asked, looking at the books. 'Please say no!' she thought.

"Not all the time," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"As headmaster of this school and an Elder I have a lot to do, not to mention teach a class of my own. So only Tuesdays and Wednesdays I'll be able to teach you. So I think on those two days we'll work on your combat skills and transfiguration. I trust you can learn charms and other things on your own." Kyra nodded, this was going to be WAY to easy. "You will have a quiz every two weeks on History of Magic, so I expect you to actaully study. Today you can snoop, I'll come check on you in a few hours or so. Any questions?" Kyra's eyes wandered to the door leading off the room. "Oh yes! That is the staff kitchen. Students arn't allowed in there but if you manage to sneak something then I can't stop you. The bathroom is in there also incase you need it." She nodded and waved to him as he left. Staring at the closed door a smirk crossed her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**The God-Daughter**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 6: Rebecca**

For almost two hours Kyra had been in her room studying. School had ended hours ago, and she had spent most of her time with Peter, one of many Book Keepers around the school. Gideon had seen her off, along with the collection of books in her hands. She wasn't totally sure if he could read german but she wouldn't put it past him.

She had picked out books to read on magical transportation, invisibility, symbols and power signs, and prophicies that turned out to be fake. Much to her disappointment they didn't provide much information. Although the book on symbols and signs was intresting, it did not have hers. She didn't need it exlpained for what it represented, only how she could use it.

The sisters seemed to have given up knocking on her door for things such as meals and TV time. Although, she did make sure to open her air vent when Prue watched the 6 o'clock news. It wouldn't be long for whoever killed her Headmistress to find her, and she wanted to be ready. Any day now she would have to leave here, which suited her fine. But as she came to spend time in the place without thinking about home she grew to like it. It held a sort of power that only comes from time.

Time...

She had been told long ago that it was just an illusion. That it was nothing but a trick of God. But if it was an illusion, why do things change? Why does one grow? Or age? Why do people die?

Death had been something Kyra always understood. She did not fear it, but she didn't welcome it either. Death had claimed so many in her life that were so close to her that sometimes she wished that it would also invite her to the plains of unknown wishes. But the stubborn part of her that was an Evans says no, and the determination that was Potter also said no. But her tired mind could only say yes.

* * *

"Yes! I gotcha ya little bastard!" Piper praised herself as the warlock screamed his agony. She didn't worry much about people hearing, they were in the slums of the city. No one cared about anyone around here. 

"Ohh, nice!' Phoebe clapped. With Wyatt gone they no longer had to worry about him being at home, or having to wait until demons attacked to vanquish them. Yes, they miss the youngest man of the family, but that didn't mean they had to sit around and do nothing.

"Oh! Found another one! Ahh...three blocks down!" Prue said from the car, tossing the map and crystal onto the backseat. Piper and Phoebe jumped into the car as it sped off.

The sisters were taking the oppertunity to vanquish the surrounding demons, which they found had been getting a little out of control. The demons that learned to adapt to human life were taking advantage of it fully. So far they had vanquished a pimp and a drug dealer. They could only hope that their 'extermination' of them could help bring the criminal level down.

Prue skidded around the corner to see the worst site she had seen in all her years of demon hunting. A girl lay on the ground, clothes cut apart, and around her were four men with their pants down. She was covered in cuts, brusies, blood, semen, and from the smell of it, urine. Piper froze the scene as Phoebe went in the trunk to get a blanket. She rushed to cover the terrified victum and pulled her away. Even frozen she smelled horendus. Piper unfroze them, they looked around and then looked up. She was about the blow them up when she noticed something, they were running away. She froze them agian quickly and turned to Prue.

"What are you doing? Blow them up." Prue said hurridly.

"Prue, their running. Since when do demons run?" Piper pointed out.

"Their human then?" Prue said more to herself. Without anotherr word she walked over to them, and with all the strength she possessed, plus her powers, she punched one in the face, kicked another in the back of the neck, and knocked the last two's heads together. Looking around at the unconcious men, she smiffed at them. "I'll call Daryl," she offered and whipped out her cell.

An hour later they were at the hospital in the waiting room. A red-headed woman with blue eyes addressed them kindly.

"There was no internal damage, so she wasn't penetrated. Lucky you got there in time. In time her wounds will heal, and we put her on antibiotics for them to stop any infection. Do you know of her parents?" she asked.

Piper shook her head, "We've never seen her before." The doctor nodded.

"She requested the presence of you all. We are only supposed to allow two because of small accomidations but I'll make an exception. Visiting hours are almost over, and there will be no time to have seperate appointments." The doctor began to walk off and the sisters followed her. She lead them to a small room with a single bed that supported the girl. Cleaned up, she looked about 16 or 17 years old. She had blonde hair and light hazel eyes, and a tattoo on her left forearm.

"Hi," Phoebe said softly. The girl opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hi. I- I just wanted to say thank you!" the girl blurted out in almost desperation. Her pretty eyes were wide and her hands were in fists.

"Honey you don't need to thank us," Piper smiled.

"But I do! I couldn't stop them, they were so strong, and-"

"Shh, it's alright. It's not your fault." Prue touched her hair lightly, feeling grease and grime in her hair from the ground.

"How are you feeling? Are you hungry or anything?" Phoebe asked. The girl still seemedlike shes in shock. Her hands were begining to shake and she was struggling to control her breathing.

"No." A nurse came in to check her vitals on the screens and machines she was hooked up to.

"Dear, you'll need to calm down. Your stress levels are going to send you into an anxiety attack." The blonde haired girl nodded and mumbled an apology. The nurse touched her hand gently and nodded before leaving back to the front desk.

"Can you tell us your name?" Prue asked while leaning agianst the windowsill. She couldn't sit down when stressed, and she hated hospitals.

"Rebecca," she answered, calming down finally.

"Rebecca do you remeber your last name?" The girl nodded slowly.

"Miller. My dad has a small loft on Fifth street." Phoebe nodded.

"Do you have a number we can call him with?" she asked. Rebecca shook her head.

"He changed his cell phone number yesterday, and I left my phone at home."

"What were you doing in that alleyway at this time at night?" Prue asked.

"I was coming home from work. I had just gotten fired from Mickey's Corner Market for being late agian. My dad is going to be so pissed," she moaned the last part.

The nurse came back in agian and unhooked her from the machines. "She's free to go," she explained. "She's to take these antibiotics and get the subscription filled at the Pharmacy. Have a nice day,"

"Come on, we'll take you home," Piper offered. The girls eyes widened.

"No! I can't go home! My dad'll kill me!"

"I think it's an acception by nearly being raped Rebecca-" Piper offered

"No! Just- not tonight. He has to go to work at 10 tonight, and I don't want to be home bymyself!" Prue sighed and shared a quick glance with her sisters.

"You-"

"Can I stay with you? Just for tonight?" The sisters looked back and forth speechless. How could they refuse her? But under the circumstances...

"Sure, but only for tonight." Piper and Pure looked at Phoebe, eyes wide in warning, but the youngest held her ground. She had deep sympathy for the girl and she couldn't ignore it. "But your going home in the morning." Rebecca nodded.

As they drove home, Rebecca rubbed her tattoo absentmindedly. Phoebe thought it was something to comfort her and nothing more. But in reality, that one little mark was going to make their life a lot harder. Rebecca knew it, and she didn't care one bit. She was going to be greatly rewarded for this, they all doubted her, but they were fools.

**Guys I am SOOO sorry for being such a long time. Our internet got cancelled and then morgage was due so no one had paid the bill! Anyway, I'll try to update as fast as I can since school is coming back around and I'm on vacation in Myrtle Beach!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The God-Daughter**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 7: One of Us**

**_"Deception, Disgrace, Evil as plain as the scar on his face" -_Lion King Two Soundtrack**

Kyra awoke in the morning to a soft knock on the door. Much to her dismay, the annoying sound would not let her return to her sleep. She groaned and threw the warm confortable covers off of herself and tried to shake off sleep as she walked to the door. After what seemed like eternity she got to the door and nearly flung it open.

"What?" she growled. She was an absoulute bear in the morning and hated being disturbed.

"We picked up an innocent last night and was wondering if you could watch her? Prue has work and a pipe blew at the club last night that Piper has to see to, and I have to talk to the police." Phoebe explained. Kyra grumbled and nodded. "Great! Someone should be home in a few hours. She's sleeping on the couch in the conservitory, and Gideon said you don't have school today so we don't have to worry about that." Kyra nodded agian as Phoebe summed up her speech and said goodbye. Not even closing the door the sleepy girl stumbled back over to her bed and fell into the land of unconsiousness.

* * *

The door clicked closed and she listened for a bit. She couldn't hear anyone nearby. Deeming it safe she opened her eyes and almost closed them immediatly after. The lights were blinding and she bit back a hiss. She sat up slowly and walked from the ridiculously sunny room into a dim living room and blinked the spots from her eyes. She took her time to look around. 

Everything looked plain and simple. Nothing gave away the fact that three of the most powerful witches in America lived in this very house. She reached up into her hair and pulled out a brown ribbon and mumbled a few words. The ribbon transformed itself into a stick, a wand to be persise. She took the back of a random paper from the kitchen and quickly scribbled, '12', and tapped it with her wand, mumbling something else. It disappeared from her every hands, and with a smile on her face she turned the wand back into a ribbon.

She began to poke around a bit, looking through the drawers of various rooms. Bills, invitations, cards, and other household documents were everywhere. "Where is the magical stuff?" She growled to herself. She ascended the stairs quietly and winced when the middle step groaned loudly. It didn't stur anything, so she continued. All the doors were closed, and she heard nothing behind them. Where was the girls room?

She climbed another set of steps and found that the door at the end of the hall was open slightly. She kept her footsteps quiet and poked her head in the room. There she was, her face passive in sleep. The confeder was pulled up under her chin, and her thick hair was fanned out to one side of her. While sleeping she resembled a normal human. No magic could be sensed from her, she was just...a teenaged muggle.

She jumped when Kyra moved to turn over. Taking that as her que, she left the room. She didn't see a mark, and didn''t want to take the chance to try. She would need to stay for a few more days. Faliure was not an option. He trusted her with this task and it was one she was going to complete.

* * *

Leo orbed into the kitchen to find the most unfamiliar person digging in the fridge. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice stern. The person jumped nearly sky high and gasped. 

"Where'd you come from?" she asked. She didn't have to put on a front to be shocked. Should she reach for her wand?

"Dosn't matter, who are you?" he asked.

"Re-rebecca. Those women, they saved me yesterday. They told me to stay here but they mentioned nothing about you!" She kept the scared act. This was their gaurdian, as she was told.

"Ohh...Well, I'm Leo, one of the sister's husbands. Sorry to scare you," he apoligized. He could feel the blush creep up on his cheeks, Piper was going to kill him if she found out that he almost blew their cover. Rebecca only nodded and left the kitchen for the living room. How do they work that TV thing agian?

* * *

As promised Phoebe was home a little later. She found Kyra in her room studying as usual and Rebecca eating in the kitchen. Leo was on the couch watching TV. 

"That's odd, I haven't seen you watch TV since we were infected with the Sins," she joked. Leo chuckled.

"Yea, well, there's nothing to do. Piper is busy chopping peoples heads off at the club so I decided to bug her another time." Phoebe put her hand on her hip and looked into her brother-in-laws face with suspision.

"Wait, what's going on? The only time you avoid Piper at any time is when you have something to tell her that might piss her off."

"At this rate anything will piss her off. You've never been blown up before! It may not kill me but it hurts still," he complained. Phoebe's eyes turned to slits. "Alright, alright. I was talking to the Elders," he started. Phoebe let out a small gasp and sat down next to him.

"It's not about Wyatt is it?" she asked shyly. Leo shook his head.

"No, it's about Kyra. They said that there was a day when they sensed enormous power. It's not good, or bad, its just power. Normally, neutral power is dangerous because it can be used by either side, like the Hollow or the Nexus. But they said the power already belongs to someone, not some_thing_. Which means that the power belongs to a human."

"I thought neutral power can't be owned,"

"That's the thing, it can't. It only seeks out those with power. That's why both the Hollow and the Nexus threatens to consme who ever uses it, and thats why their both sealed."

"So what's this got to do with Kyra?" Phoebe asked, her face grave. She had grown to like the girl in the past few days. She didn't talk much but the fire in her eyes made Phoebe develop a sort of respect for her.

"Well, that neutral power came from her. They've been watching her closely, and as she slept the first night she was here she was restless, and gave off faint traces of that power. She can be swayed either way, good or evil, and that makes her a danger." The look in his blue eyes told Phoebe the rest of the story. Her jaw clenched and she struggled to control a growl that wanted so badly to leave her chest.

"So can I, does that make me a danger?" She rubbed her forehead and sighed. "What do they want us to do? Give her back? We can't...I promised her..." she trailed off, her eyes becoming dull with memory.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a full moon out, Phoebes favorite time. It was when the skies glowed and the puriest of light showed all of the darkest of corners. She sat in the side yard off the conservitory with a tan sweater to protect her from the chilly night. Her back was to the house and her head just below the headrest of the lawn chair. She had no clue how long she had been sitting out there when the glass door creaked open. She looked up to see Kyra, her eyes wet and dreamy. The wind tossled her hair and the moonlight made her skin look pale and her eyes dark. She breathed in the night's air and let a smlie drift onto her lips with the breeze._

_"Hey," Phoebe greeted. Kyra jumped, not seeing her sitting there._

_"Hi," she said back, her voice sad. Phoebe scooted over a bit and patted the seat. Slowly, Kyra took it while wiping her eyes._

_"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked her._

_"Nothing," she lied. Feelings of hesitation, anxiety, and sorrow entered Phoebe's heart._

_"You know, it's no use lying to an empath." Kyra looked up at the older woman, her eyes searching her soul. Phoebe guessed she found what she had been loking for, for she began to cry agian._

_"I'm not long for this place," she said cripticly "They'll find me soon enough, and they'll kill anyone who gets in their way."_

_"We'll protect you Kyra," the girl began to shake her head, her thick wavy hair falling over her shoulders._

_"You don't understand, magic in Britian, the things they are capable of...there are dark wizards..."_

_"We have those here too, excpet their called demons," Phoebe tried to understand, but with the girl trying to hold her sobs and her british accent it was becoming difficult._

_"It's bad enough you had to loose Wyatt just to have me here. Why would your High Counclers do that if you could protect me so well? Isn't he a toddler? You've had him for two years and he's fine. But I come along and they take him."_

_"It was a precaution. Piper can get emotional, actually we all can, about Wyatt, and-"_

_"It's not about Wyatt, it's about me! Phoebe, I know what the prophecy means, I don't know when, but I know what. It basiclly says that the child I'm going to have will be the other Dark Lord."_

_"Your pregnant?"_

_"No, but apparently I will be in the future." Kyra let out a dark laugh, one that held no humour at all. "I can't even have a chance at a normal life. Well, normal for a witch anyway." She sniffled and looked to the sky. "Nope, my child will be the end of the world. It sucks, it means I have to be suspisous of everyone and always have someone watch me."_

_"Well, the guys atleast, right?" Kyra shook her head._

_"He can disguise himself, he can have people working for him, by will or force. He probably expects me to trust women because of that reason...I have no one. Only a brother, who is 'destined' to kill the origanal Dark Lord. From what he tells me, the origanal Dark Lord is the one who killed my parents and my headmistress. He's attacked Harry about 3 times already, and last summer he was reborn." A look of confusion crossed Phoebe's face. "The whole rebirth thing is very complicated," Kyra said in a tone that said she did not want to elaborate. "Phoebe," she said seriously "you must promise me that you cannot tell anyone. You, Harry, Dumbledore, and I are the only ones who know the true meaning. Dumbledore has the whole Order looking out for the Dark Lord so there's nothing to worry about."_

_"Then why are you crying?" Phoebe asked._

_"Stress, I never let my emotions play about things that bother me until they build up and come out anyway. It's my stupidity. Promise me Phoebe, that you will not tell, not even your sisters or Leo."_

_"I can't keep that from them, they need to know."_

_"No, they don't. The objective is to protect me. That specific information about the telling dosn't fall into that catagory, they need not know. I wasn't even supposed to tell you." Phoebe was torn. She had a duty to her sisters but one to her innocents too. Kyra was right about the protection thing, and how could she say no to the girl?_

_"Fine, but if worst comes to worst," she warned. Kyra nodded in agreement and her face became wet agian._

_"Thank you Phoebe," she said softly "And I'm sorry for being so rotten to you before. I was a pure cow and-"_

_"It's alright," Phoebe smiled when Kyra layed her head gently on her shoulder. "I promise you Kyra, we will protect you. I'll make sure we do everything we can," Kyra smiled._

_They sat in silence for a few minutes.Kyra's thoughts were flying everywhere and some of them pushed tears from her eyes. 'She seems like such a sad girl,' Phoebe thought 'then agian, if I had her fate I'd be too...'_

_As if reading her thoughts, Kyra began to speak. "I tried to end it myself once, a few years back. I think I was 13 or so. I figured if there was no me then I wouldn't have to worry about anything." A sad smile crossed her beautiful face once more. "I best learn by trial and error, so I kept the scars to remind me of that error." Phoebe looked down and noticed the deep old scar on her left wrist that was about 3 inches long._

_"I'm glad it didn't work," Phoebe offered, not knowing what to say. Panic, anger, and sorrow crossed her all at once at the sight of the ugly scar. But what sould she do?_

_"I am too...sometimes..." Kyra whispered. Phoebe said nothing to it, but found that as they continued to stare into the moon, which had now found it's way over the bay, that tears slipped from her eyes also due to the emotions from the girl who trusted her with her darkest secrets. Yes, she would protect her, she would give her that life that she was fighting so hard for._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Phoebe," Leo snapped her out of her thoughts, "I know your emotionally attached to her. But she is an innocent before she is your friend."

"She just wants a normal life Leo, that's all. I promised I'd give it to her, and if the Elders even consider killing her-"

"The Elders don't want to kill her, at first." Phoebe gave him a hard stare. "They want you to bind her. Look, British witches and wizards posses power in their blood which enables them to use their wands. But the neutral power seems to be coming from her heart."

"So they want us to bind her? And if it dosn't work they want us the vanquish her?" Leo gave her a grave look. "Leo she's a teenaged girl not a demon! Screw them, they need another solution!"

"Phoebe it's not only the Dark Lord that will take advantage of her but any other evil!"

"But if she's as powerful as they say then she won't be swayed by just anyone! She's not dum!"

"She's a teenager Phoebe, the most difficult time in ones life! Not only that but she's a girl! Think how easy it was for Cole to-"

"Don't bring my mistakes into this!"

"Listen, you made a mistake as a mature woman! She's only a teenager, she'll be little easier to convince!" Phoebe's voice lowered in her stubborness.

"She won't fall for it Leo, I know she won't. And I'm not binding her,"

"But the Elders-"

"SCREW THE DAM ELDERS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was so mad she couldn't tell that Prue had came home and walked into the room.

"Whoa, what's going on?" she asked. Phoebe gave Leo a hard, cold stare and stormed out. Prue attempted to get a hold of her arm and failed. Phoebe twisted out of it with little effort and continued walking without looking back. She looked to Leo for and explaination. The man sighed and recomposed himself- sometimes he hated his job.

* * *

A man with black robes walked through the bussiness building, his hood up and steps slow but meaningful. He came to a security desk where a muscular man sat looking menicing. Without a second thought, the man whipped out his wand and hissed "Avada Kedavara!" The green light shot out and hit the man square in the chest and knocked him out his chair. The robed man mearly stepped over him and walked into the only office on the floor without knocking. 

The man sitting behind the desk looked at the robed figure with mild amusement. "Who are you?" he asked, confidence flowing throughout his whole being.

"I am a man who is offering you great power," The man behind the desk laughed a deep, hard laugh that dripped with sarcasm. He ran a large rough hand through his black hair.

"I already have great power. But I will ask agian, who are you?"

"I am Lord Voldemort, and I have a proposition for you that will offer you even greater power. It can also eliminate the Charmed Ones, but I'll need your help." The man raised his eyebrows and smiled lowly. With a flick of his hand the office door swung closed and a barrier of fire was created to prevent easedroppers. His eyes were consumed with fire before they turned black completly, and he motioned for Voldemort to sit down.

"What can I do for you?" he asked. Many plans forming in his mind. His reign might have just have gotten more intresting.


	8. Chapter 8

**The God-Daughter**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 8: Chains of Life**

The tension growing within the Halliwell Manor was suffocating. Piper now knew of the Elders wishes, and she was very skeptical about it. She had suggested that they talk the Kyra about it but was holding off on it. It's not that easy to tell someone your about to bind them. She wouldn't do it to her son and she didn't want to do it to another child. It's like putting her in a enclosure, she can still move freely but only to a certain extent.

Kyra listened through the vents, carefully pulling a stream of wind through to carry the conversation on. 'So that's my cue then,' she thought to herself. But apart of her found herself hesitant to leave. Biting her lip as punishment for her weakness, she dived under her bed and pulled out one of her notebooks and a pen.

_Dear Halliwells,  
It's been a pleasure, truely. I hope I haven't been to much of a cow, or a burden. I do thank you for lending your home to me._

_The reason I have left is not because I am afraid, or not because I don't trust you. I knew I wasn't long for this place, and that my interference on your daily lives has come to an end. Please don't be afraid or worried, you already know that I am not what I seem to be, so be asured that I am fully capable of taking care of mysel_

**_CRASH_ **

Kyra nearly jumped out of her skin as the sounds echoed from the hallway, right outside her door. She threw down the notebook and ripped her door open. An energy ball was flaying at her, barley giving her a chance to duck. She dived to the floor, nearly knocking the wind out of herself with the impact. A man as white as snow with claws stared at her with upmost hunger. Before she could even blink he was in front of her and slashed the chest of her maroon shirt. She fell to the floor with a cry and heard more chaos behind her.

"Kyra get back in your room now!" Prue yelled while picking up Piper from the floor. Not needing twice telling Kyra scrambled to her feet. A vice grip went into her arm the moment she gained balance, causing her to scream. A burst of energy went through her body, blasting the demon away from her.

Mutilple strange sounds filled the hall just after Piper blew the first demon up, and the sisters looked around to see more of the same demons.

"Swarm demons! Blow up one and more come into place!" Piper yelled as she a Prue backed away from three more. "Screw this, break wire and run! Kyra come on!"

She couldn't move; she was frozen to the spot and had little breath in her lungs. Something about their eyes made her absoulutly terrified to be in their presence. Suddenly her breath became hot as her anxiety levels rose through the roof, and the candle flame buring in her room became steadily larger. She acted out of panic when she threw up her arms and made a sweeping motion aross the entire hall. The fire from her room shot from the wick and spread out along the hall. The screams of the burning demons seemed to have snapped her out of her trance as she watched countless beings be destroyed by her hand.

As the smoke cleared Kyra saw one demon that she seemed to miss. His eyes were totally black and he wore a hooded robe. Before she could move he disappeared in a ball of flame.

"What the hell was that?" Piper asked, Prue behind her giving Kyra the most suspisious look.

"Is it me or are these demons not after us?" the oldest sister asked.

"I'm being completely honest when I say I don't know," Kyra said. Her eyes were still recovering from the burst of flame. "But I take it that this is why your Elders wanted me binded?" The sisters looked up at her and then eachother. "Yes, I already know about that."

"Great, you know our secret lets know yours," Phoebe came running up the stairs at that moment to hear Prue's sarcasim, "What's that symbol on your chest mean?" Kyra looked down at her shirt where the demon had slashed. The slash marks on her chest should have went straight over her symbol, but they didn't. They were stopped from crossing over it by unknown magic.

She bit her lip and looked up to see Phoebe looking at her with the most unreadable expression. It was a cross between shock, fear, and disappointment.

"I-" she tried to explain, but the words wouldn't form properly. She felt like a child, one caught in her own web of lies. She wasn't far from that senario, expect her web was a much bigger one called life, and some heavy leaves were getting tangled in the threads, tearing her web apart.

**_CRACK_ **

**_CRACK_ **

_**CRACK**_

Three hooded wizards filled the hall appeared suddenly. Determined not to be made a fool agian, Kyra sent a pulse of magic at the sisters, sending them backwards and out of the way.

"Stupefy!" The closest wizard yelled. Kyra dropped to the floor and sent a pulse of magic at her attacker, kncoking him off his feet. She scrambled forward, avoiding another spell and grabbed his wand.

"Impedimenta!" she shouted, blasting the farthest two away and into the wall with loud cracks. She stood and stuck the wand deep into the remaining wizards jugular while picking him off the floor and onto his feet.

Kyra stuck the wand she had stole into the mans neck and lifted him to his feet with unexpected strength. She stared long and hard into the mans masked face, never once touching the mask. Phoebe gasped when she noticed that Kyra's bright green eyes were getting brighter, brighter until her eye was compleltely white. With a roar filled with anger, the teen pushed the man so far into the wall that it cracked.

Phoebe used her power and channeled in on Kyra, who was currently staring at the unconcious man on the floor. Confusion was the most dominate, but digging deeper she felt pure hate.

Kyra stormed from the hall without another word and into her room. The Prue followed, using her powers to blast the door open.

"What the hell is going on Kyra? What arn't you telling us?" Prue growled.

"Nothing that concerns you!" the teen yelled back.

"It concerns us when we are left in charge of protecting you! If it's this power that these demons and wizards want to bad then binding you is the best option then!" Kyra rounded on Prue, her eyes promising pain.

"Oh sure, just chain me up and put me in the basement why don't you?" Tears began to pool at the corners of her eyes.

"Kyra, it's not that, it's just that demons dont attack this often and were worried," Piper tried to consult with her. She didn't listen though, she turned to Phoebe for guidence. She felt her heart break when Phoebe wouldn't even meet her eyes. A jingle sounded throughout the room and blue orbs swirlded around a tall man with little greying hair. He was an Elder, and in his hand was a chain-chocker and two bracelets made of gold.

"Kyra, put these on," he coaxed in a deep voice.

_Gotta fight another fight,_

The tears in her eyes stopped flowing but Kyra never took her eyes off Phoebe. Her face went hard and her heart thumped uncontrolably in her ears.

_Gotta run another night,  
Get it out, check it out,  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right._

She looked into the face of the Elder with upmost defience and slowly took a step back. He tensed, knowing she was going to run but did nothing more. She kept strong eye contact with him to make sure he didn't see her hand flinch. In a split second she summond her wand and raised it. The sisters barley had a chance to move when she bellowed, "Stupefy!".

_I gotta get me back  
__I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's ok, I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way!_

The spell that should have been a red beam had came out like a cannon. The sisters and the Elder had dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, and she didn't want to stick around for any more Elders to show up. She ran to her closet and grabbed a pair of sneakers and put them on as she ran down the hallway.

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Dont' push me, I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up no_

She stampeded down the stairs, out the front door, and into the chilly night of San Fransisco. Her legs powered her down the street, not once slowing down or knowing where she was going. The adrinaline in her body was driving her insane, for her adrinaline-heightend senses were telling her to keep going, that it wasn't safe yet.

_If you can't catch a wave then your'e never gonna ride it,  
You can't come uninvited,  
Never gonna give in, never gonna give up no!  
You can't take me I'm free!_

As her feet carried her one direction, her mind went in 10 different ones. But the root of all of them was: What now? Her main solution was to get back to Britian, but how? The portkey was gone and she had no access to Floo Powder.

_Why did it all go wrong?  
I wanna know what's going on.  
And what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I supposed to be._

Her lungs burned and her calves ached but that didn't stop her. Something powerful rose its head within her, turning her fear into determination, and her pain into power.

_I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight will all my might  
I'm getting out , so check it out  
Ya, you're in my way  
So you better watch out_

_If you can't catch a wave then your'e never gonna ride,  
You can't come uninvited,  
Never gonna give in, never gonna give up no!  
You can't take me I'm free!_

It wasn't until she was running out of sidewalk until she stopped to view her surroundings. Her guess was that she had ran about a half a mile, but it felt like more. The streets were busy and bright, and the only thing she could smell was car exhaust and fried food. She needed to get out of the city, and she had no muggle money for a bus.

Bus...

She looked around and crossed the street to where the darker part of the street was. After walking for about 5 minutes she turned down a dead end and held out her wand hand. It didn't take long for a deep maroon bus to come speeding out of nowhere.

"'Ello then, welcome to the knight bus! Scooter at your service!" A tall man greeted. He had flaming red hair and deep drown eyes. Kyra hesitated and looked around to see if anyone had seen the large, triple decker bus before looking back at the scotish brute.

"I'm sorry, but where's Stan and Ern? Their normally running the Knight Bus throughout Britian," she panted.

"'Aye, ye is lookin' at the International Knight Bus. We service the stranded witch or wizard outside of Britian." Kyra nodded and stepped onto the bus. The first floor was filled already, some wizards asian and others european. "Where ya headin darlin'?"

"Ah, L-london, please." Scooter nodded and went into the drivers area. She tucked her wand into her belt and headed to the second floor. As she walked by the other wizards she noticed she was getting odd stares. She looked down at her chest and realized that her birthmark was still showing, along with the scars the demon had left. Covering her chest with her arms she walked faster to the steps.

She was relived when she saw that there was no one on the second floor. There were cushy arm chairs surrounding the balcony that were everywhere, no doubt sue to sharp turns.

"All aboard!" she heard Scooter yell. Quickly, she walked to the nearest arm chair and braced herself.

000000000000000000000000000000

Phoebe couldn't sleep that night, she had to many emotions going through her at once to even close her eyes in peace. After they had woke up and spoke with the Elder who had came to bind Kyra, they tried scying for her. They found nothing, apparently she wasn't even in the city. They even tried scrying on a map of the entire state, she was just gone.

They had found an unfinished note in her room, telling the sisters that she had planned on leaving anyway. After reading the note Phoebe had left to her room, not wanting to hear Prue accusations of Kyra knowing what the demons were after. Phoebe too, knew what the wizards were after, but the demons were most likely after her powers. If they were to bind her, like she had said to Prue earlier, that would only save her from the demons.

The entire night she had argued with herself on whether or not to tell her sisters what Kyra told her the night of the full moon. Kyra hated her now anyway, so why not? The anger and pain that Kyra had felt towards Phoebe the other night was to much for her to bear. Kyra fet almost like another sister to her, or even a daughter. She reminded Phoebe so much of her old self that it was almost scary. The fire in her eyes, the refusal to yeild, and the desperate hope that someone, anyone would come to save her from herself was all to familiar.

All Phoebe rembered was closing her eyes, she never remembered feeling that welcoming feeling of slumber. Before she knew it it was morning, and the sun beamed harder than ever through her window. She sat up slowly went to the kitchen to make coffee to realize that it was already made, and already cold.

"What time is it?" she asked Prue, who sat at the kitchen table with the newspaper.

"About noon, you don't look so good," Prue pointed out.

"Tell me something I don't know,"

"How'd you sleep?"

"Horrible,"

"Phebez, look, I know your attached to the girl but shes an-

"-Innocent first, friend second, I know! I wish everyone would stop telling me this! I can't help it, alright?" Prue blinked as Phoebe finished her outbusrt.

"What arn't you telling us?" Prue asked.

"What d'you-"

"Oh c'mon Phoebe the only time you act so protective is when your hiding something. You were the same way when you tried to hide Cole still being alive from us. Now spill, what do you know that we don't?"

"I can't tell you,"

"What can't you tell?" Piper had just walked in on the conversation with Leo trailing behind her. Phoebe took a deep breath, she had no choice. They needed to know everything so they could come up with something. Kyra could die out there...

"The prophecy that the book flipped to is about Kyra," Phoebe confessed. "Their will be 2 Dark Lords. One that will be the father and the other the son."

"And Kyra's the mother or something?" Leo asked.

"Yes. But the telling says that he will force her to, so-"

"She'll be raped?" Piper gasped.

"Bottom line, yes. That's why she dosn't trust anyone, anyone could be working for the guy who wants her. Her brother is the one who is destined to destroy the father, but she has to kill the son."

"See, that's why we should have binded her!" Piper argued.

"Binding her would have only saved her from demons who want her powers, not the wizards that want her body! And if you guys would have talked to her about it instead of trying to put some magical chains on her then you would've known that its her fate that drove her to attempt suicide, not her powers!" Phoebe yelled, and stormed from the room. She went into the conservitory and onto the patio. There was an akward silence for a moment.

"So that means right now, there's only one Dark Lord. Does Dumbledore know this?" Piper asked. She looked at Prue and Leo. "Get dressed, were going to Britian," she told Prue.

Twenty minutes later they were standing in Grimauld Place once more. But the only inhabitant was Sirius Black. He had informed them that they could find Dumbledore at Hogwarts, a school which they couldn't get into by magic.

"You'll have to take the fireplace," he told them, "but you'll have to come out at Hogsmade since the network is being watched. As soon as you get out the shop, turn left and walk stright. Hogwarts is a huge castle at the top of the hill, can't miss it." He grabbed a pot of green powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Hogsmade!" he yelled. The fire became emerald green, and he looked to them expectantly. "Quickly now." Sirius found himself getting impatient and pushed them all in just before the fire turned red agian. Their faces had told him that something was not right. "Americans," he said disapprovingly.

Prue and Piper's screams could probably be heard all throughout the network, but they didn't care. They landed in a dusty heap in the fireplace of a large pub and quickly composed themselves. They didn't look at anyone as they exited the shop and left for the large castle at the top of the hill.

The trek was long, and the fact that both Piper and Prue were wearing heels, and the wind was becoming chilly for their sleeveless and short sleeves was making it even harder. The two sisters were a little on the edgy side by the time they got to the caslte doors.

A greasy haired man in long black robes who had to be in his forties saw them wandering through the entrance hall first and stopped them immediatly.

"What is your bussiness here?" he asked, giving them all suspisious stares.

"We came to speak with Dumbledore, it's urgent." He looked at them one more time before walking away from them. Taking that as their cue to follow they walked quickly after him. They felt like school girls as they made faces behind his back and giggled about them. They stoppped abruptly when he rounded on them after whispering something to a large gargoyle. He motioned for them to follow and entered the spirailing staircase.

Once at the top he rapped three times on the large oak wood doors and waited for entry. The doors opened on their own accord to reveal a scarlet, oval office filled with books and trinkets.

"Headmaster, these three say they have urgent bussiness for you," Snape informed him. Dumbledore's sparkling eyes looked deeply into theirs, and they forced themselves not to take a step back when that sparkle suddenly vanished.

"Leave us," he told Snape, who quickly did as he was told just after glaring at the three of them. "Please, sit." he drew his wand and conjured three chairs in which the sisters and Leo quickly sat in. "What happened?" He asked. His voice wasn't harsh but it did expect a truthful answer.

"Well, see, uh- sir. Kyra...ran away." Piper tried to explain. She didn't do very well under pressure.

"Under what circumstances?" Dumbledore asked.

"We attempted to bind her." Dumbledore's thick eyebrows raised.

"As in what means?" he asked slowly.

"Well, our Elders say that she was a dangerous power. They say that evil will try to attack her, and if we bind her powers she'll fall off evil's radar so they can't try to take her." Prue explained.

"Evil as in...?"

"Demons, sir. America is very scarce of witches and wizards due to religous practices. But things like satinism and such are influencial. Demons are created and they find nuetral powers, like Kyra, to convert them so that evil can become more powerful." Leo explained. Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment.

"But about her running away sir, we found a note in her room. She had planned on leaving anyway. The only reason why she didn't was because demons attacked, and wizards-"

"Wizards?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, ones with masks-" Piper was cut off.

"Death Eaters," Dumbledore whispered.

"Death who?" Prue asked him. She leaned forward in her chair a bit more to listen more carefully.

"Death Eaters, followers of the Dark Lord."

"The father?" Leo asked. He shifted in his chair when Dumbledore looked at him with a pointed gaze.

"Our youngest, Phoebe, and Kyra had grown close. Kyra had told Phoebe what the prophecy meant." Piper explained "Phoebe had told us at the last minute saying that she promised Kyra she wouldn't tell us."

"Please sir, we only need your help in finding her. We tried scrying for her but she's not in the city or state." Dumbledore looked up at Prue and locked gazes with her for a minute.

"Just how close did Kyra and Ms. Phoebe get exactly?"

"We're not sure, why?" Piper asked quietly and shifted in her seat.

"You see, because of Kyra's fate she was never close to anyone. I find it odd that Kyra would tell your sister what is supposed to become of her so openly."

"So your saying Kyra is lieing? Or Phoebe?" Leo asked.

"No, just that Kyra may have found a bit of humanity. The only ones she has been known to be close to is her brother and his friends. Kyra does not like staying in one place for to long due to the risk of becoming attached. But however when she does befriend a person it's a lasting friendship. She was very close to the headmistress of her old school and was furious when she came to learn that she had been murdered. It took three men twice her size to keep her from leaving to find the killer. You see, Ms. Potter is not afriad to die, her only fear is to be caged. And I partially mean that literally because she is clausterphobic. She dosn't abide much by the rules, and can be very reckless at times. I think rebel is the word for it,"

"So how do we find her?" Prue asked. As Dumbledore had described her personailty something inside her became more anxious to get to her.

"You don't. Kyra was often found walking the streets alone from the age of 10, usually without permission; she is very streetsmart. If she dosn't want to be found then she won't be. But by trying to summon her by magic she will only run, and trying to capture her by force will make her distance herself from us. She knows that she is in danger, which is why she left your home."

"So you think she'll come here?" said Leo. A crackle of lightning sounded outside, and the skies were suddenly very dark. A storm was coming, and it was coming fast.

"Naturally," The corner of his mouth tilted upwards a bit. "she'll want to be with her brother if anything were to happen. But we must not tell Harry about this." Before they could say anything he continued. "Harry is definetly all for the saftey of his lttle sister, but he'd also do anything for her happiness. So, I suggest that the three of your return to your home and continue with your lives. I doubt that Kyra will contact you, but I will have members of the Order be on the lookout for her."

"Shouldn't we look for her now though?" Piper asked.

"Kyra will only travel by night, more than likely using muggle transportation. By now she's found a safe place to hide for the day. But like I said, if she dosn't want to be found, she won't be. I do thank you however for keeping her for the time that you did."

Dumbledore watched as the sisters and Leo walked to the gates of Hogwarts and orbed back home. He turned to the stone basin sitting on the corner and put the tip of his wand to his head and pulled out the memory of the conversation. As the memory of their faces swirled in the basin, Dumbledore began to wonder if he was right to let Kyra wander free.

"Fawkes," he called. The beautiful bird cawed back at himfrom his post beside the door, letting him know he was heard. "Inform Professors McGonagall and Snape that they are wanted in my office."

There was a small caw before the flapping of wings and whoosh of a fire was heard.


	9. Chapter 9

**The God-Daughter**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 9: Life's Cages**

As the sun set Kyra strolled down the streets of London with a cool facade. But on the inside she was aware of every person around her. London was the most dangerous place for her right now, and she had to be careful. Unless they were on their way home, or they were on some kind of patrol, wizards would not be found on the streets at this time of night. So she tried her hardest to blend in with a muggle crowd. She had stuck her wand into the side of her shoe so that the handle was on the inside of her her right leg, but was still hidden by her jeans. She had repaired her shirt before getting off the bus, and fixed her hair so that it covered her scar on her forehead. The last thing she wanted was Dumbledore to hear she was in London, for she didn't doubt he would lock her in a her room forever.

Normally, Kyra thought about consequences before she did something, but this time she didn't. She had wanted to leave America so badly that she didn't even think about what she was going to do once she got to Britian. Hogwarts was a days train ride away, and the only way to even get to the train was through a magical platform. Kyra was pretty sure that it remained closed through the year unless it was holiday. The nearest holiday was Easter, and that was still weeks away. The only way to get to Hogwarts was if she could take the Floo Network, but to do that she'd need a fireplace. But once agian, how could she do that without Dumbledore finding out?

During her deep thinking she had ended up disturbing her magical balance, meaning that with every step she took the ground beneath her foot became like sand and sunk beneth her weight. She turned to see her footprints and groaned when she saw that they hadn't turned back to normal. She had to get away from them before anyone saw, and as she did she tried to clear her head.

"Sorry I'm late," McGonagall apoligized and then looked pointedly at Snape. "Slytherins bullying some Hufflepuff first years in the hall. So Albus, what is so urgent?" Dumbledore looked into the stern old faces of his most trusted teachers and motioned for them to sit in the same chair the Halliwells had sat in 15 minutes prior.

"Kyra has escaped from the Halliwell's home and is now on the run," he informed them. As Minerva looked shocked Severus looked indifferent.

"Did you expect her to stay Headmaster? I told you before that she would do such a thing."

"Yes Severus, I know. Death Eaters had attacked the Halliwells home the day she left."

"How did they know where she was?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know, but I do want the Order on the lookout for her. She'll end up coming back here, but I want to make sure she's safe."

"We all know that Kyra will not go quietly," Snape pointed out.

"I do not want her captured, only monitored of her whereabouts." The two nodded and stood to leave. "One more thing, Harry musn't know. The last thing I want is him out looking for her." They nodded and left queitly.

Dumbledore got up from his desk and viewed the books shelves behind his desk with intrest. Finding what he needed, he summoned a scroll with the flick of his wand and returned to his desk. His old hands worked tirelessly as he unravled the scroll quickly and looked deeply into it.

On the scroll was a map of Britian; but not any normal map. He tapped it gently with his wand and mumbled, "Elemental Power,". Dumbledore held his wand over the map like a pendelum and the map hummed with magic. He suddenly felt a pull towards London, and concentrated on the town. The map then suddenly zoomed in on the town, showing streets and shops and such. Dumbledore concentrated harder on his target and was releaved when it pointed to a dead end street.

"Fawkes," he called out, and heard the soft bird's caw in return. "Notify to the Order to keep a very close eye on the northern side o London." There was a whoosh of fire and wings and the bird was gone.

Dumbledore rolled the map back up and walked up the iron staircase to his bed for sleep. It was well past midnight and he needed to get an early start tomorrow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean she's not there anymore!" he hissed. Once agian his prize had slipped between his fingers. Months of planning and careful watching had only paid him a quarter of what it should. But atleast now he knew she was vulnerable and unprotected.

"I'm so sorry master, I shall do better, I promise master," the witch groveled. Voldemort looked down his nose at the crying girl who was currently on her knees bowing to his feet. She was one of the newer and younger recruits; one that didn't know much.

"No, you are off the job. Time is running out and I need that girl now. Lucius! Bellatrix!" he called on two of his most trusted members.

"Yes master?" they said quietly.

"You are to deploit tracking teams throughout the region. Find the girl, capture her, but do not damage her." They nodded and disapperated without another word. "Leave me," he commanded, and the girl along with other Death Eaters vanished with a puff of smoke.

He stood and strolled over to the large window of his current mansion, the muggle woman who had owned it lie dead and forgotten in the basement. His reflection played back at him, and he saw that the potions and blood that he has been drinking were paying off. His skin was stronger, and was now pale from lack of sun instead of grey from lack of blood. He still had no hair, and his eyes were still that of a serpents, but that wasn't important. What was was that he was stronger, and soon, he would have a son to rule by his side.

"She is close Naginai," he whispered to the large snake that silently entered the room "I can feel it in my loins."

A full week had gone by since she had left the Halliwell Manor. Kyra had resorted to conjuring food and water with her wand, and was surprised that the Minestry hadn't tracked her down yet for use of underage magic. She had kept to travling by night, sleeping and mediatating by day, and camping out in the woods. Twice she had asked a muggle the way to Tenport Street in London, the street of the Leaky Cauldron. Both times she had been told to go north. As she traveled she noticed that there were more wizards then she thought inhabitng muggle areas.

A few times she suspected herself being followed, for the person would do something really random, like stand at a lampost, or take a long time checking the mail, or walk their dog really slow. Her quest for Diagon Alley become all the more urgent, for if she could get to Diagon Alley, she could get access to the Floo Network. If she could get to the Floo Network then she could get to her old school, which should be abandoned, and stay there. It had already been attacked once, and the school holds no kind of power, so she figured that Voldemort would not strike there agian. When she traveled she knew that Voldemort would not strike on a muggle street either, she was wrong.

She had been walking for hours, trying with all her might to stay faithful to the north. But fences and ditches and rivers forced her to go off corse for a few miles and into a deep wood. She knew she shouldn't linger in such a place, but she was due for a quick rest. Her first suspition was a young boy who was strolling casually. But what threw her off was the odd clothes he was wearing. He had on purple trousers and a green overcoat that was buttoned up to the neck. His hair was long and was almost like a hood for it put a shadow over his face.

Another person walked through a few moments after, also wearing out-of-the-world-attire. Without question, Kyra stood and walked on with a quicker pace. She noted the fact that the both of the people stopped and were looking at her. Something in her stomace told her something was wrong, and she broke out into a run. When she turned she saw that both people were suddenly wearing black robes and holding wands. She paniced and invoked her powers of air, which was centered in her movement. Leaves and dirt kicked up behind her as she ran faster then ever before.

Something snaked around her ankles and snapped her backwards and onto her stomace. The air was forced out of her lungs and she gasped for breath. She flipped onto her back to see that a woman in black robes was almost upon her. The look on her face was sick and hungry for her. "NOOO!" she screamed, and invoked all of the power inside of her. The forest floor trembled and the wind kicked up; water from the stream she had been at earlier rose into the air in the form of a tornado. With the sun gone she had no sorce to draw upon fire, so she used the more primal source of fire.

Lucius Malfoy stood in awe at the power of the young girl. As she had screamed her eyes had turned completely white, and the elements had gone haywire. 'No wonder the Dark Lord wants her for himself,' he thought.

"Bellatrix, stay bac-!" she had been hit before he could finish his sentence. Lightining had came from nowhere and struck his cousin down where she stood. Immediatly she fell to the ground in a heap, her face pale with shock. The water that had risen from the stream had crashed into him from behind, knocking him out cold and filling his lungs. He had failed to capture her, the Dark Lord would not be pleased, and Bellatrix had gotten the easy way out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He had shot awake when he heard a silent but urgent humming in his old ears. Looking to his nightstand, he had forefited hiw own plans and went for her when he had seen the way his wand reacted to the map. It was sticking like a magnet to the map on one distinct spot in the country side of London. Without a second thought he threw on a robe over his night shirt and disapperated before it even settled on his body.

When he appeared on sight the first thing he saw was someone stand...someone- Voldemort. He had an aunturage surrounding him like body gaurds, and in his arms like a prized child was Kyra. Voldemort looked to Dumbledore with a sick smile and as he raised his wand; Voldemort disapperated, the spell shooting through the place he once was.

Dumbledore was a man getting on in his years, so not many things surprised him the way he was surprised now. Had he been anyone else he would have fell to his knees in his failure, but Dumbledore was not just anyone else.

He looked to the ground when he heard strurring and lit the tip of his wand. The light revealed Lucius Malfoy trying to regain consious. Without a thought Dumbledore binded him with a flick of the wrist. He looked next to him and saw Bellatrix and nudged her with his foot. When she didn't move he reached down to check her pulse to find it cold and gone. If he wasn't so furious as it was he would have cared more, but he didn't. He reached down and grabbed the arms of both Death Eaters and disapperated.


	10. Chapter 10

**The God Daughter**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 10: The God of Chaos Strikes Agian**

Dumbledore apperated without warning into the Minestry of magic holding both Death Eaters by the scruffs of their clothes. He tossed them down carelessly and looked around the empty room. A small house elf came bustling through the door. He quickly bowed his head and asked Dumbledore if he could be of service.

"Collect the Minester of Magic. Tell him it's Albus Dumbledore and it's urgent," he said firmly. The elf bowed and with a snap of his fingers disappeared.

It wasn't until then that Dumbledore realized his heartbeat was estatic; that fear and anxiety gripped his heart and very soul. The fact that Kyra, little Kyra, was at the mercy of Voldemort terrified and infuriated him. The only thing that he could have confidence in was that she was not going to be killed since Voldemort needed her. But what was going to happen to her instead was far, far worse. Kyra had always been able to acknowledge what the telling had in store for her, but no one else had, espcially Harry.

Harry...

He would have to be told., but how? He would be furious, but no one would be able to deliver such information to him but Dumbledore. The Order would need to be notified also...

The door opened and in came the elf and the Minester of Magic, Cornelious Fudge. He was in a green night robe with matching slippers and white sox.

"Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this? It couldn't wait until morning?" he asked, then looked over Dumbledore's shoulder to see the spell-bound Death Eaters. "What-?"

"Please, sit Cornelious. This is about Kyra Potter," Dumbledore's voice sounded normal but his face was grave and serious.

"Potter? What happened?" he asked as he took a seat at the table.

"She's been captured by Voldemort, and she must be retrived ASAP."

"Does he want something in return? Why would he just take her?" Fudge asked, and Dumbledore found himself losing his record patience.

"It's a telling now over 16 years old about Kyra. Long story short she is destined to have Voldemort's child, and that child will be the end." Fudge looked at Dumbledore as if he were playing a joke.

"Come now Dumbledore, an infant can't be 'the end'. It would take years for that child to even learn how to use a wand-"

"I'm MUCH more concerned about Kyra's ill being than the child learning magic!" Dumbledore yelled, his temper flaring "She'll be raped! I want to find her and get her out of there now!" Fudge looked as though he had just been slapped. He looked from the face of probably the most powerful wozard of the time and to the floor.

"Calling upon aurors at this hour Dumbledore-"

"These two are Death Eaters, Malfoy and Bellatrix. Bellatrix is dead, and Malfoy is binded. Send him to Azkaban immediatly and then arrange something for Bellatrix. I'll be back later to check on your progress. Good day," Swiftly he left and disaperated as soon as he entered the hallway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As susal Harry, Ron, and Hermione were eating breakfast in the Great Hall; as usual, the middle of the winter meant lots of homework because there was no Quidditch; and as usual, Harry and Ron were up late last night trying to finish it all in time. Ron was sleeping on his arm, a piece of toast halfway in his mouth, and Harry's head was very close to dropping into his porridge.

"What have you done Potter?" someone hissed from behind him. Harry blinked groggily and turned around. Malfoy, his face white with fury, was standing behind him with Crabbe and Gyole.

"What are you-?"

"My mother just sent me a letter saying that my father is in Azkaban. When she heard about it your name came up. What. Did. You. Do?" he said slowly, moving closer. By now Ron had awakened and taken the soggy bread from his mouth.

"Back off Malfoy, Harry's been in school obviously. What makes you think he's done anything?" Hermione asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet. A sick smile suddenly crossed Malfoy's face.

"Oh, so maybe it was your _sister _that sent my father to Azkaban then," Malfoy's teasing tone of voice made the three of them look to him with loathing and suspision. "Maybe they finally silenced her and gave her to the Dark Lord. Everyone knows what will happen if the Dark Lord gets his hands on her. Who knows, maybe he's fucking her brains out right now?" Harry jumped up suddenly, pushing the bench back and catching the attention of several students. Ron made a grab for his sleeve but Harry ripped his arm from his grasp.

"You'll shut it Malfoy or else," Harry growled, looking Draco dead into the eyes.

"Everyone knows about her _destiny_ for her to be the Dark Lord's _whore_ you know-" he could say no more for Harry's fist connected hard with his jaw. Malfoy fell backwards as Crabbe and Gyole looked on stupidly. Harry jumped over the bench and drew back his fist to aim for his nose, but something stopped him. He looked up to see McGonagall with her wand pointed at him. She was the one who captured his hand with a spell.

"POTTER! What on Earth do you think your doing? My office, now!" she screamed. "You two, get him to the Hospital Wing. Oh, stop your moaning Malfoy, you'll be fine." Harry stomped off without a word as soon as McGonagall took the spell off his hand. His heart had only calmed down the tinest bit by the time he got to the office of his Head of House. "Muggle dueling? What-"

"He made fun of Kyra, he said he hoped that Voldemort was raping her because his father is in Azkaban," Harry seethed. McGonagall gapped at him as if he had just told her a family member died.

"As bad as that is, it gives you no excuse to..." Harry stopped listening to her. He hadn't spoken to Kyra since the week after Christmas. It was now mid January, and he didn't even know where she was. He wasn't allowed to send her letters to keep her address hidden. But Malfoy was in Azkaban, what could've happened? His scar hadn't been burning, only tingling a bit. But with all the activity it was becoming normal.

"Where is she now?" Harry suddenly asked. He must've inturrupted McGonagall, for she asked to repeat the question, and he did.

"You 'ought to go see the Headmaster Potter, only he can tell you that. Tell him I sent you, the password is Lemon Twisters." Harry left, not giving McGonagall the time of day. A sinking feeling was in the pit of his stomache and he didn't like it one bit.

The Entrance Hall suddenly seemed longer then it should have been. He broke into a run after taking three steps from McGonagall office. He ran to the gargoyle and almost shouted the password at it, making it jump aside quickly. He didn't even wait for the staircase to take him to the door, he skiped the steps and tried not to pound on the door. Instead of calling the him to answer the door, Dumbledore answered it himself.

"Harry? What are you doing here at this time. You should be at breakfast." Dumbledore looked him over and sensed his distress. "Come in," he beckoned. He could only hope that Harry hadn't found out what happened.

"Sir, I just wanted to ask you how Kyra was," there was an akward pause. "I mean, I haven't talked to her in a while and all, and-"

"Harry, I have rather upsetting news about your sister," Dumbledore said gravely. He forced himself to look into Harry's urgent face. "She fled from the home in America and somehow got to Lonon. There she was ambushed and kidnapped," Dumbledore almost heard Harry's heart drop and his breathing stop.

"When? Is she alright? Who was she ambushed by? Wha-"

"Harry please, it's been a long night for everyone. Why don't you go get your breakfast and-"

"Professor," Harry begged and pleaded silently to all that was holy that he was wrong, but he had to say it. "Was it Voldemort and his Death Eaters?" Dumbledore said nothing, he only nodded his head.

"Harry-" Dumbledore started, but the distraught teen would have nothing of that.

"What happened? You said you could protect her! You promised me and her that you could!" he screamed. His voice cracked with his desperation.

"Harry we tried, but you know how your sister is-"

"So your saying she did it on her own then?" Harry accused wildly.

"No Harry, never. But we both know that Kyra can stay caged only for so long. There was no way she was going to stay in hiding."

"So why didn't you let her come here? She could've been here safe!"

"Because Voldemort has already proven that he is very capable of breaching Hogwarts's walls Harry, the last thing I wanted was his two targets in one place." The firm tone in Dumbledore's voice snapped Harry out of his own rage a little. They stared at eachother for a moment before Dumbledore continued. "I have contacted the Minestry and all of my personal allies including the Order to search for her whereabouts. Finding Kyra is priority number one right now." Harry scoffed and looked disgustingly as the floor.

"Yeah? Well her saftey should have been priority number one a long time ago," He stood abrubtly and left, no longer wanting to be in Dumbledore's presence. He skipped the remainder of breakfast along with his Herbology, double Potions, and Transfiguration class, and stayed in Gryffindor tower. He didn't know how long it was as he stared out the window from the boys tower in deep thought. All he knew was that the beel for lunch rang and his stomace was rumbleing. He was very tempted to dine in the Great Hall but then remebered that the Staff table would be full of all but one: Hargid. He had just enetered his hut agian as a third year class left for lunch. Quickly snatching his oer cloack from his bed he ran out the tower, through the school, and across the grounds to his half-giant friend's hut.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she awaoke she felt deathly exhaugsted. Her vision took a second to clear of white dots before she could see where she was. It looked like a stone basment, or a dungeon, but a very nice one at that. When she stood she noticed that something heavy was on her wrists, ankles, and neck. They looked uch like the same gold shakels that the Elder had told her to put on. Surely she hadn't been captured by Elders? Kneeling, she touched the floor in attempts to run her powers of Earth through the stone to get a picture of where she was. But she found that her power would not leave her skin. She made a mistake by using more force, which resulted in the shackles burning her wrist. She was binded.

Across the room was a staricase and a door on top, no doubt locked. As she moved towards it she noticed that chains sounded behind her. Hoping she was wrong, she tunred to see a heavy chain rope connected to the wall from the shakle on her neck. Her heartbeat sped up and her breathing increased. She pulled on the chain and looked at the length, it was about 3 feet long at the max. She was trapped. Her heart pounded so hard it hurt, and her hands began to shake. She was starting to have an anxiety attack which would probably result in a seizure.

The door swung open and hit the wall with a loud BANG, scaring Kyra beyond reason. She tried to calm herself down and school her face, but all she managed was a deer-in-headlights look. "Ahh," someone said with satisfaction "atleast I have you." Kyra knew who that slithering voice belonged too, she had nightmares about it a few years back. She looked sqaure into his face to see the end of her innocence in front of her, and her face turned cold.

Behind Voldemort were two Death Eaters, both who were looking at her with hunger, and a smaller woman who wore no robe or mask. "Half-breed," Voldemort hissed, the small woman flinched. "Bath her and change her before bringing her to my chambers. Make no mistakes," With that Voldemort left, taking only one Death Eater with him.

"Come child," the small witch summoned. The Death Eater unkooked her from the wall and walked behind her with the chain in hand. Kyra should have guessed that now that he had her he was not letting go.

She followed the woman into a large bathroom where a large tub was awaiting with soapy water. Fresh towels were sitting on a stool along with shampoo and conditioner. The woman made a motion for her to get into the tub but Kyra refused.

"There's no way I'm undressing with him in here," she growled defiently. If Voldemort wanted her she was going to make dam sure no one else saw her. Before the samll woman could say anything, the Death Eater removed the hood and mask.

"I'm a woman you little bitch, and you won't be making any demands around here. Now get in!" she yelled with a snap of the chain. Kyra gagged as the heavy chain pulled back on her throat and growled defiently. The woman raised her blonde brows and stared hard with her green eyes. "You can either undress yourself or I will do it for you!" she yelled, her eys burning with her insanity. Kyra had no choice, she would not allow the womans evil hands to touch her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't piss the woman off a bit.

She removed her shirt as slowly as possible, taking her time to fold it properly and put it neatly on the floor. She did the same with her pants and tried to act disappointed when she found a hole in them.

"The Dark Lord does not like to be kept waiting," the Death Eater growled. With a flick of her wand she caused Kyras undergarments to vanish.

"Hey!" she protested.

"You won't be needing those anymore, don't fret," the Death Eater grinned. Kyra was a beautiful girl with a B sized chest and round bottom. Her skin was pale and flawless except for a few scrathes here and there from a week of being on the run; she had nothing to be ashamed of. But the fact that her beauty was going to waste by Voldemort defiling her body made her cover herself up with her hands and climb into the tub. The Death Eater used her wand to bind the chain to the tub to prevent Kyra's escape and sat by the door. The small woman sat behind her and proceeded to wash her thick hair. Kyra wished the woman good luck, for when her hair gets wet it curls tremendouly and becomes quickly tangled, which is why she always washes her hair in the shower and not in the bath.

It took a good 30 minutes to wash her hair and untangle it. By the time the woman was done her hair was still curled but nevertheless clean. Kyra proceeded to wash herself quickly, not liking the fact that the Death Eater was still watching her, and was handed a towel by the small woman to dry off with. When she was dry and her hair was pinned up she was given clothes to wear. She felt disgusted as she thought of the reasons why Voldemort would take pleasure in seeing her in nothing but a short white silk nightgown, that accented her breasts and hips and stopped just below her butt. She was given a long robe the same color and material as her gown to put over it, and wanted to growl at the fact that his symbol was on the back of it. Her hair was untied and was let fall down her back, reaching her waist in a cascade of red curls.

"Let's go," The Death Eater commanded. The small woman led the way with the Death Eater behind her once agian. When ever Kyra wasn't walking fast enough for her liking, she was hit on the small of her back with the chain.

"Stop it! I can't go any faster!" She growled finally. The Death Eater hit her firmly on the back of her head, nearly making a tear in her eye.

"Don't presume to command me," she growled "I'm your gaurd until you are no longer needed, and she is your caretaker. You will call me Mrs. Davis, and her Ms. Clover, understood?" Kyra said nothing, as they had arrived at the room. Ms Clover knocked and awaited for the dor to be opened. A tiny man who resembled a rat beckoned them in, giving Kra a once over. Baring her teeth she hissed at him like a daranged cat, making him run out the room, and earning herself a yank on the chain. Ms. Clover and Davis had dropped to their knees, and Davis had pulled on the chain so hard she was flat on the floor.

"Master, we have done as you asked," Clover and Davis said in unison. Kyra couldn't see the smirk that Voldemort had on his face as he waved his wand and lit the candles around the room. She looked up to see him shirtless and laying on a ocean of cusions.

"Yes you have. You will be rewarded for this. Now leave us," Quickly, they did as they were told, leaving Kyra byherself. With a flick of his wand, the chain shot from the ground to the wall behind Voldemort's head, pulling Kyra along with it. She had ended up straddling his waist from the sudden yank. She tried to remove herself but could not as he grabbed her waist and grounded his pelvis into hers. She gasped, as she could feel his erection already. She tried to lift her arms to realize that they were suddenly weak.

She gasped agian when he flipped them over with speed a man his age should not have. He reached out of her line of vision and took ut a vile. "Drink it," he commanded. She bit her lips together in refusal, looking him defiently in the eyes. If it was one thing she knew Voldemort didn't have was patience, and she was proved right when his face became angry, and he used his wand to force her mouth open. He poured the passion red liquid down her throat and tilted her head upwards. He watched her as she chocked on it and then closed her mouth while massaging her throat. Seeing she still had not swallowed, he sudden;y hit her throat, forcing her to swallow, and gave her a sick smile.

"Now then fun shall really begin," he purred. Fear shown through her eyes without permission. All the nightmares, all the horrid thoughts, they were coming to life. And there was nothing she could do about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**The God Daughter**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 11: The Dullest Eyes**

**(WARNING: The rating on this fanfic is M for a reason, and the genres are Angst and Drama for a reaon. Humiliation and rape consist in this chapter. If you don't want to read it then skip the whole chapter. You have been warned.)**

Kyra couldn't help the feelings inside her. She was hot, so burning hot all of the sudden. All of her strength and reason had been sucked out of her, leaving her to be a writhing mess of desire. Her robe had been removed, and her hands had been tied above her head. She felt as if she couldn't get enough air, like each hot breath she took disapperated before it reached her aching lungs. She could do nothing to supress it, nothing.

Voldemort took pleasure in watching her beg and plead for someone to help her with her unknown desire. He could almost feel the throbbing in her core just by sitting in between her legs. Oh how he wanted her now, but he felt that dragging it out would be much more appropriate. The potion he gave her increased her fertility sevenfold, that way it would only take one time for her to get pregnant. But the catch was, once an egg was fertilized then the potion would were off, meaning he would have one very unhappy teen once he came.

He touched the dark mark on his arm first, having an epifony. Numourus cracks sounded throughout the room, to Kyra the sound was unbearable. She was so sensitive to everything at the moment she wanted to scream. But apart of her mind still had the will to fight, and refused to make any sound.

"I wanted to welcome you all to the moment I have been waiting for for a very long time now. This," he pointed at the writhing girl on the wave of cusions "is dearest Kyra. Tell my subjects hello Kyra," he reached out and squeezed her nipple, causing her to moan loudly. Her face burned red with humiliation. Not only was he going to defile her but he was going to make her into some kind of whore. "I wanted you all to witness her marking as it is tradition here," he smiled. With strength that a man his age shouldn't have had, he flipped her over and used the tip of his wand to slice the small silk dress from the top to the small of her back.

He muttered something unclear to the people around him and watched his wand tip glow red. He touched it to the flawless skin of her back, making her struggle. He put a hand on the back of her neck and slowly but carefully drew his symbol over her entire back. Kyra was in tears by the time he was done and he didn't care. The room clapped and cheered at her branding making Voldemort smile.

"Now go," he commanded, a sick gleam in his eye. "And soon, my successor shall be concived." At the end of those words the room was empited once agian all for Voldemort and Kyra.

Voldemort wasted no time in ripping off the rest of her clothes and devouring her lips. Tears streamed from her eyes as she knew that her body was going to betray her. Voldemort was kissing her with a vengence, so much that her lip bled. He sucked on her lip, taking pleasure in her blood. He kissed further down between the valley of her breasts and used his hands to pleasure the mounds of flesh. She bit her bottom lip to prevent noise from escaping but she couldn't help the purr-like noise her throat emmited.

Voldemort smiled at her obvious resistance. "Not to defient now are we?" he smirked, going to kiss her lips agian. Firing up, she opened her mouth at the last second and bit his bottom lip, hard. He screamed in pain and pulled his face away. A large rough hand connected with her face, making her turn to the side and develop an instant headace. "You will learn your place!" he growled at her, and ground his aching pelvis into hers. He loved the way fear crept into her eyes when he did it.

His hands traveled down her belly and to a place where Kyra always longed that the man she loved would touch her. She tried to kick her feet, to make him go away, but the potion still had hold over her body and wasn't letting go. His hands messaged her curls with slow circular motions that made her wet. Her hips moved with his hands after a minute, no longer able to control herself. She yelped as he inserted a finger, using his thumb to message a tiny nub. A loud moan escaped her throat as he used his other hand to message her breasts.

Something was building up inside her, like a gaizer waiting for the right moment to blow. She found that she couldn't help herself, she wanted the end to come. Something told her that the pressure was good and that it had to come. Suddenly, the minstrations stopped, and Kyra realized that she had been arching her back away from the floor the whole time. Embrassarsed and fustrated, she dropped her back to the bed and opened her eyes. Voldemort had discarded his pants, shamelessly revealing himself to her. She looked straight into his face, making him smirk and move closer to kneel by her head.

"Take it in your mouth," he commanded huskily. She continued to look into his face with all the defienace that she could muster. Temper getting the better of him, he rammed two fingers into her entrance, causing her to scream loudly. Swiftly he took them out, and she couldn't help but to cry. It hurt so badly, so very badly. "Your master gave you an order!" he hissed. He poised his finger to do it again, letting her see the drops of blood on them, her blood. He was going to rip her to shreds.

Without warning he sat on her chest, his balls cradled by her breasts, and grabbed the back of her head. She nearly gagged when he shoved her on his length. It wasn't that he was thick, he was long, much like a snake. He bobbed her head back and forth without a care and soon enough shot his load into her mouth. She cried, she couldn't help it. He was breaking her slowly and was doing it well. Pain she could take, but defiling her like this?

She was forced to do it over and over, and the worst part was that apart of her was enjoying it. She could feel the wetness between her legs, it was dripping from her. Her nipples were swollen from their treatment, and her body had bruises from her defiance which would be petty things like looking away or closing her eyes. She felt she had no strength left, and the will to fight was less and less with every load he shot off. Her face and chest was covered with his seed, but the lot of it was in her stomace. To build up his erection he fingered her shamelessly, making her orgasm twice. Her body was spent and her mind was tired. But the pain was yet to come.

He flipped her over on her hands and knees and aligned himself with her entrance. Tears leaked from her eyes and dropped to the pillows below her. Her body was still fertile and was still making her want things that she shouldn't want for a few years.

"I want you to remeber this moment bitch," Voldemort told her "remeber this moment as you submitted to me as your master!" With that he seathed himself inside her, tearing her virginity without a care in the world. The pain was like nothing she ever felt before in her life. She would rather have her nails ripped from her fingers and her teeth drilled in then feel this. She was being torn from the inside out and apart of her liked it. Apart of her liked that he was hitting something inside of her, making the pain turn to pleasure for just a split second. Something liked the fact that her breasts rocked with every thrust he made and that his nails dug into her hips.

The pain did not pass, it attacked her as she fell over the edge of that forsaken cliff, Voldemort falling right after her. Her world turned black as the Dark Lord fell on top of her, spent. Her life was no longer hers at the moment, nope, now she harbored the life of the man destined to take over the world.

**Note: I did not write this chapter, I suck at these kinds of things. The writer wishes to remain anonamous.**

**I am taking a break for a bit...I'm kind of going through a tough time right now and writing this story will only make my mind darker then it is. The earliest I'll have something else done is within 2 weeks. Maybe if I get some reviews it'll be sooner, I don't think anymore then 5 people are reading this story anyway...**


	12. Chapter 12

**The God Daughter**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 12: Dining With The Devil**

Two months...it had been two months since that day. Two months that she'd been here; two months since she had last been safe, happy, and warm.

Kyra had been given her own room in the mansion that Voldemort currently resided in. She had a large room that had an old victioran style feeling to it. Her wardobe consisted of nothing but black robes and black gowns with the Dark Lord's symbol on the back. The only person who didn't look to her with a sneer or bow to her was Mrs. Clover, her caretaker. Mrs. Clover provided her with all the potions she needed to keep her morning sickness at bay and her stregnth up. Whenever she wanted to go somewhere she was forced to take Mrs. Clover and Davis with her, and that included the bath. She was forced to walk with a heavy chain on her neck, just like that day...

At times Voldemort would come and lay in bed with her, but he spent most of his time fondling with her newly sensitive chest while whispering degrading things into her ears. This only made her hate him more, not only was it inappropriate for a grown man to touch a teenager, but it was absoultly disgusting for a grown man to touch a pregnant teen who was a victum of rape. But as she was told over and over agian, she was nothing but his bitch and he could do as he pleased.

_Walking,  
Waiting,  
Alone without a care.  
Hoping,  
and Hating,  
The things that I can't bear.  
Did ya think it's cool to walk right up?__  
To take my life and fuck it up?  
Well did you?  
Well did you?_

Every waking second Kyra found herself wishing that her brother was here, or someone. She wanted to be resuced, or better- woken up to see it was all just a dream, but it wasn't. She had been stripped of her pride and dignity, and forced to bear a child that should have never been. Had she not always had to been accompanied by Mrs. Clover and Davis she wold have been drowned herself in the bath. But Voldemort had none of that. She was forced to wear the binding shakles all the time, causing her wrists, neck, and ankles to become raw. Her powers were restless from lack of use and meditation was a hard decision. Everytime she closed her eyes thoughts of death came into her mind and of how she longed to be free once more. She could get no peace in her mind or body, and her soul was in turmoil.

_I see hell in your eyes!  
Taken in by surprise,  
And touching you makes me feel alive,  
Touching you makes me die inside._

It was as if she were walking with a snake around her neck all the time. It was almost as if every second the life inside her grew, her soul was dieing. Voldemort knew it, but he didn't care. He was destroying her even when he was not inside her. She needed to leave, to get fresh air. When she walked through the halls, chain around her neck, Death Eaters got to their knees. Not for her, they made remarks about her such as if she would bear their children. They bowed to the Prince of Darkness as he was already donned. She was only a shell to them, one that they could walk all over, which was probably why she had a female gaurd, a male gaurd might want to have 'fun' with her also.

_Walking,  
Waiting,  
Alone without a care.  
Hoping,  
and Hating,  
The things that I can't bear.  
Did ya think it's cool to walk right up?__  
To take my life and fuck it up?  
Well did you?  
I hate you!_

The life of humiliation was all she had to look forward to. There were rumours about Voldemort keeping her even after the child was weaned from milk to make more. This made her angry, she was not a baby machine! She never realized the hate that filled the cracks in her broken soul until the day she nearly attacked a man while on their way from the bath. He had commented about her mother, saying that had she not been dead he would have 'banged her brains out'. Kyra had charged with speed she forgot she had, coming just short of her target by the chain which Davis had yanked back on. The opposing Death Eater had fled from the hall, not bothering to look back in fear. She felt like a tiger; one who was forced to spend the rest of her life in a circus, never able to run in the jungles of India, or hunt in the mountains of Russia again.

_I see hell in your eyes!  
Taken in by surprise,  
And touching you makes me feel alive,  
Touching you makes me die inside._

Ofcorse Voldemort had taken the time to punish her by forcing her to pleasure him orally. It was all they could do without risking the safty of the baby. Had Kyra not been so afraid, she would consider purposley angering Voldemort so that he could damage her enough to kill the baby. But it never happened. He did not hit her anywhere but her face, and she was always forced to eat three times a day to keep her body healthy. No, Voldemort knew how to tourture her other ways then beatings. He was smart enough to know she would try somthing of the sort to make him hurt her severly.

_I've slept so long without you,  
It's tearing me apart too,  
How'd it get this far,  
Playing games with this old heart.  
I've killed a million pretty souls,  
But I couldn't kill you,  
I've slept so long without you._

_I see hell in your eyes!  
Taken in by surprise,  
Touching you makes me feel alive,  
Touching you made me die inside._

Kyra was becoming accustumed to her new life slowly. This didn't mean that she like it, only that she was getting used to it. See, Ms. Potter is a very adaptable person. And although she can be stubborn she knows very well when she has been defeated. She knew all she could do was wait for someone to find her, but she had to help them on the way. She didn't know how she'd help, but she would. She had 7 more months to figure out how to get out of her prison, so she did not rush.

* * *

The day had gone by like any other day; uneventful except for her mood swings. The clock chimed seven and the pregnant teen found herself getting impatient. A knock came upon her door, and just as she thought 'Finally,'. But it wasn't the short and fat rat looking man that brought her food, Davis and Mrs. Clover, who now told her she could call her Mary, had showed instead. 

"Change of plans dear," said Mary, who had started to call her 'dear' recently "you'll be dining with the Dark Lord tonight. Your normal robes will do," Kyra rose to her feet without a vocal arguement, but the shuffle of her feet and facial expression was clearly spoken as stubborn. She put on the robe she had worn that day and eyed the heavy chain that still had to be clipped around her neck. No matter how adaptable she was she could not get used to the chain. She felt as if she were owned by a prized collector.

She was lead to a set of great victorian style doors decorated with snake engravings. The door swung open by themselves, revealing a dark room lit by an erie green light coming from the ceiling. She was seated in a tall black chair at the right end of the end seat at a long black table, her chain magically fastend under the table. They wern't even going to allow her to stand now...

Voldemort entered from the same door she had come in. She did not stand to greet him or bow like Davis and Mary had, no. She would not submit without a fight. Voldemort moved to his seat and waited as Davis scarmbled to pull it out for him. He leaned over the corner of the table expectantly, his lips perked. Kyra only stared straight ahead, ignoring his entire presence. But her tense ears were a dead giveaway that she was alert. Losing his patience as she knew he would, he reached out and snatched her chain and yanked her into a kiss. In effort to keep her lips closed the impact made her teeth smash into her lips painfully. He pulled away after a second and pulled her hair so she faced him.

"Is that the kind of kiss you greet your master with?" he asked as his hand snaked over to her breast. He began to rub the sensitive mound of flesh, making her bite her lip and moan from her throat. He took her lips once more, and smiled at the fact that she responded. He pulled away and took his seat without breaking eye contact.

With a clap of his hands the food appeared on the table. "Please," he welcomed "enjoy." Very slowly, she picked up the fork and took a bite of mashed potatoes, tasting them for any difference. She had to admit whoever cooked was a great cook, but seeing as Voldemort exited from the kitchens, anything could be in her food.

She couldn't stop herself, she wanted more. She devoured the mashed potatoes and moved to the peas. The gravvy was the best she ever tasted in her life. But she began to notice that these cravings were not her own. She slowed as she got to the chicken, something telling her not to eat it. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Voldemort watching her, not touching his own food, which she noted now that it had no gravvy on it at all. She dropped her fork and stared at him hard, a growl working in her throat.

"What did you do?" she growled. Voldemort began to laugh, a harsh shrill laugh that echoed off the walls and made her ears hurt. She felt herself getting drowsy and stood in effort to untempt herself into falling asleep. The chain jerked, forcing her to bend over e bit. Voldemort looked at her with glowing eyes.

"Dear child, you know I am not a patient man. Seven months for a baby is far to long. We'll need to speed things up a bit!" He said with a crazy tone. Kyra clutched her stomache as he stood and walked over to her. Soon, a wretching pain tore through her abdoman, streaking her vision with red. All she could remeber saying "Bastard," before she hit the ground.

**I know it's been a while but I don't think I am going to continue this story. I have another story that i want to write in mind and unless someone takes this story off my hands, it will be updated randomly or after my other story is done. I will be posting a new story on the catagory Twilight called Amethyst Skies- go to my profile for the summary.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The God Daughter**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 13: Pain**

"Yes Potter?" Umbridge cooed in her sickly sweet voice.

"I'm not feeling to well Professor, may I see the nurse?" he said polietly. He hoped that she wouldn't give him any bullshit and let him leave.

"Are you bleeding Potter?" She asked loud enough for the entire room to hear. 'No, but you will be if you don't let me go,' he thought darkly.

"No Professor, -"

"Then there's no need to bother the nurse now Potter. Resume your work, you have 10 minutes." And she continued reading the reports they turned in at the beggining of the class. Harry grounded his teeth together in effort to keep himself from saying anything. He has already had 6 detentions in the past month with Umbridge and he didn't know how much longer he could take that cursed black quill.

He was desperate to stay out of Umbridges class. The fact that his own sister was in the hands of the Dark Lord himself, and they haven't learned anything to defend themselves agianst him or his followers made him angry. He didn't get much sleep at night and found himself wandering on his own all the time. Ron and Herminone tried their best to help him but they just couldn't say anything to help him. Hermione tried her hardest to tell him things like 'I'm sure she's fine,' but Harry knew better. The two of them would always grow pale when Harry would begin on the subject. Hermione often cried when she thought of Kyras fate, and Ron had suddenly become overprotective of Ginny. Harry knew that they were only trying to help, but sometimes he wished he was on his own.

Often times his scar hurt, usually late at night. But it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Usually Harry could tell the difference between Voldemort being happy and angry, but then his scar hurt now it was different. The day Kyra was taken he felt hot the entire day, as if his scar heated his entire body, most of it curling in his loins. Harry Potter may be a virgin, but he was certinly not stupid. His sister was raped that night; and due to the fact that he feels the same sensation now and agian, she was being continuesly raped.

Harry stopped speaking to the staff, espceically the Order. McGonagall tried to start conversations with him before only to get blunt answers in return. She tried giving him extra attention in class and such, but it didn't matter. Even Snape was acting kindly to him by not talking to him at all, or suggesting what to put next into his potion. But Snape was either ignored or given a curt nodd if he was in a good mood.

"Professor," Harry called out. He had a dreadful feeling in his stomache. It was like a tsunami, when the water leaves to return full force. Everything from his stomache suddenly disappeared, making it feel empty, and he had a bad feeling that it would soon return.

"What is it Potter?" she snapped.

"I really need to see the nurse I feel I'm going to be sick." Umbrige rolled her eyes.

"You can wait until class is over Potter, end of story."

"But class dosn't end for anouther 30 minutes!" he argued.

"Wait Potter or don't go at all!" The pain became unbearable, and he held back a scream. It was almost like something was growing in his stomache was rapidly running out of room.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"What's the matter, mate?" Ron whispered.

"Fuck her, I'm leaving," he growled. He stood with difficulty and had to put his hand on the desk to support himself. Hermione and Ron rushed to his aid.

"If the three of you don't sit down this instant you will all get a week's worth of detention!" Umbrige screamed. They ignored her and kept moving. As they rounded the corner Harry could no longer walk. The muscles in his abdomen and stomache became so tight it hurt to breathe. His scar began to burn, giving him a pounding headache. His ears were ringing and he was seeing spots. He could scarsely sense Hermione running for help, and Ron speaking to him.

He closed his eyes and suddenly, it all stopped. He took the time to breathe before opening them agian. He was standing in darkness, the only light was shining on something in the middle of the room. He had to squint to try and get the dots from his eyes but he was it was Kyra. There were dark robed figures standing around her, one next to her head, the other next to her legs. Around her stomache was a golden chain, and someone was standing next to her stomache, holding a Time Turner. He began to chant, and the small hourglass spun incrediously. Once agian, Harry felt the pain in his stomache. He forced himself to stay in the shadows as quielty as he could as Kyra screamed bloody murder. He could see that she was tied down by some kind of golden shackles, and that steadily her stomache was getting larger and larger with every spin of the hourglass.

They stopped agian, and then started agian. Harry couldn't breathe, and no one knew he was there. Kyras screams covering his groan of pain, and the only people in the room were the three wizards. They did it over and over agian, how many times, he lost count. But as soon as he got his breath back, he charged out of blind rage, catching all three of them off gaurd.

"Warn the Dark Lord-!" One of them tried to yell. Harry punched him square in the jaw, knocking to to the floor and then chased after the the one who tried to run. He was screaming something the entire way, Harry was to angry to know. Blood pumped in his ears as he slowly caught up with his prey. Suddenly swooshes of doors and cracks or apperation filled the narrow hall they were in. Harry was surrounded, and something in the back of his mind told him that that was a bad thing.

He didn't even think of reaching his wand before he felt like he was travling by portkey. The pulling behind his navel becoming rather painful before stopping. Instinct told him to run so that's what he did. He didn't remember being on the floor, only that he was surrounded by Death Eaters. Hands grabbed his shoulders and arms, pushing him and holding them.

"Harry! Harry!" People were calling him, he knew those voices. Hermione? He opened his eyes and stopped fighting. It took him a while to figure out that his eyes wern't covered in blood, but that he was in a scarlet oval office on the floor. Ron, Hermione, Snape, McGonagall, Umbridge, and Dumbledore were standing around him.

"Minerva, take Mr Weasly and Miss Granger to see Poppy. She can adminester a calming soulution to them both. Severus, Dolores, I shall handle things from here," Dumbledore said sternly. He gave Snape an extra look, who seemed to know exactly what his Headmaster meant, and escorted the nosey stout woman from the office.

Dumbledore went to help Harry to stand, but Harry refused the help. Out of all people he was angry at it was him the most. He has been seeing Dumbledore at breakfast everymorning, meaning that he hasn't been making an effort to find Kyra at all. And after what Harry just witnessed, he was beyond angry.

"Harry, sit."

"No." he said simply. He turned to look out the window, if he stared into those eyes any longer he just might attack them.

"Harry-"

"Do you have any idea of what I just saw? Kyra! At the mercy of some Death Eaters! They were doing something to her stomache! I felt it! I saw it!"

"What exactly were they doing?"

"How should I know! They had her tied down and using a time turner on her! What the hell have you been doing? I thought you were trying to find her!" he screamed.

"We are Harry but Voldemort is difficult to find. Did anyone see you?"

"Yea!-"

"Then that means Voldemort will be moving his operation because he's been found." Dumbledore reached into his desk to pull out a peice of parchment and a quill, begining to write something down. Harry, in a fit of rage, picked up the nearest object, which lookd like a porclein tea cup and chucked it as hard as e could at Dumbledore's desk. It cracked and shattered when it collided with the egde of his oak desk, making the Headmaster stop writing and look up.

"Did you forget that my sister is the victum here? You're more worried about catching Voldemort then getting to Kyra!" Dumbledore stared hard at Harry, not in a hating way, but in a way that made Harry feel as if he was being out of line. He didn't care though, as long as he had Dumbledore's attention.

"Harry, I care for Kyra as much as you do. Do you think I've gone a day without worrying for her well being?"

"You've got a lovely way of showing it! Prancing around here as if nothing is wrong!"

"Entering a state of raging depression isn't exactly the best way to show concern for her either Harry. I've lost many friends and even family members to Voldemort, but this is by far the worst thing he has done. I am angry too Harry, but I refuse to let it consume me." Harry was quiet for a moment as he stared into Dumbledores eyes. A little voice in the back of his head was telling him he was being selfish but he ignored it.

"I can feel it, everytime he touches her and takes pleasure from it," he said quietly. With empty eyes he stared out the window. He could see her beatiful face, smiling a full warm smile with her red hair swishing behind her. Her screams haunted his ears as he saw her face turn from happy to broken and fearful. It wasn't until he stopped breathing in his rage to realize that Dumbledore's hand was on his shoulder. He looked up into the old man's tear stained face and they both looked out the window together. That moment calmed Harry down enough to talk without screaming, but it did not make the pain subside. "It looked like they were enlarging her stomache or something. She was in so much pain..."

"It might have been the pain that brought you together. You seemed to have astral projected of some sort. A highly difficult feat which is why we brought you back."

"What were they doing to her?" Harry asked.

"It seems to me that they were speeding up the growth of the child. Voldemort is not a patient man. If they were using a time turner then there won't be any reason to worry for the child."

"What about Kyra?"

"It would have caused a lot of pain, but she won't be in any real danger. You see Harry, Kyra was destined to bear this child. Fighting destiny is something that is nearly impossible. Kyra has driven herself mad over it but came to a point where she has accepted. The cards are dealt, but now we have to play our hand. Now is the time to act Harry. Voldemort will not hurt Kyra as long as she is pregnant, he needs her. The fact that she is alive and well must satisfy us for now. As far as her being whole, that is up to her. We must have faith in her Harry, it is all we can do. But for now, I have the Halliwell sisters doing their part. Voldemort has creatures on his side, ones that live in the Dark Forest who are very capable of watching my every move, so I cannot be the one to act. But I will definetly take part as of now since you have caused Voldemort to move. He will not stay there because he has been found out, it is to risky. But he has made a mistake- he will move now, but Kyra is in no condition to move. Thus, he will be moving slowly."

"But what if he uses magic?"

"He can't, there is to big of a risk of hurting the child. A magical child does not get any type of powers until nine months of conception. If Kyra is two months pregnant then the time turner can only turn her about 6 months pregnant. We still have time which we must use to our advantage. As far as transpertation, a pregnant mother should refrain from disapperation. And it will take a powerful wizard to disapperate both Kyra and the child."

"So he'll move by foot then?" Harry asked, hope shining into his endless pit.

"I'm not sure if he will, but Kyra must. He's obviously got someone taking care of her since he knows nothing about children. That person should be smart enough to know that. Now, I will excuse you from classes from the rest of the day to avoid suspition and a lot of questions but I will ask that you take the time to rest and allow me to take care of Kyra." Harry nodded without looking at him, he couldn't promise that...

* * *

Kyra tossed and turned in her bed. The new size of her stomache was so uncomfortable she couldn't even sleep. Her skin had streach marks on it from the rapid growth, and she was getting short of breathe. The worst part was, Davis was gaurding her room and she couldn't even groan in peace. She didn't want anyone to know that Voldemort was getting to her head, not now, not ever. 

It had been about an hour before someone knocked on the door. Wand out, Davis ripped open the door to find it was just another Death Eater.

"The Dark Lord wants her prepared for travel by tommorrow morning," said a dark slithering voice.

"Snape! What are you doing here! Your supposed to be watching the Potter boy!" Kyra's eyes snapped open at Davis's comment.

"That's not your concern. Have her ready tomorrow or that's your head Davis!" The door slammed, and Kyra winced. Davis began to bustle around the room, going though the closet and packing a few robes.

"You better rest up tonight bitch, we'e leaving on hippogriffs tomorrow, and I really don't like waiting for people." The door suddenly opened again, revealing the devil himself. Davis dropped to the floor in a deep bow.

"Leave us," he commanded icily. She scuttled out of the room quickly, closing the door behind her. Voldemort glided over to the bed where Kyra was still writhing in pain. She tried to stop, but every time she stopped to stay in one postition the pain grew. "This is a sight that I would kill to see," he whispered as he watched her suffer. His hand suddenly lashed out and clutched her throat, making her gag.

"You alerted your sweet brother, didn't you bitch?" he growled. With her breath already shortened, his hand around her throat made her barley able to breathe, let alone talk. She shook her head. "You dare lie to me?" he yelled, and released her thoat. He took his wand from his and pointed it at her. In her head she already heard him cry 'Crucio!', but he didn't. Instead he breathed heatedly, "Impervious!"

She felt suddenly light, as if she were floating in her own body. "You will do what I say, when I say it won't you?" he asked sickly. She felt her head nodd. "Good girl." She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, sleeping.

**This chapter has been sitting for a long time and I wanted to post it quickly. It dosn't explain all that it should but it's something.**


End file.
